


Dla niej wszystko

by kura_z_biura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poe Dameron - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kura_z_biura/pseuds/kura_z_biura
Summary: Poe Dameron, zestrzelony w trakcie misji, trafia na obcą planetę, gdzie zostaje natychmiast aresztowany i trafia do niewoli. Miejscowa księżniczka ma wobec niego bardzo jednoznaczne plany... W tle słychać pomruki narastającej rewolucji.(Uwaga: seks, przemoc, molestowanie)





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Sędzia Arisha Tau Batiri czuła, że dziś będzie jej wielki dzień.  
Sprawy, które prowadziła do tej pory, były banalne. Nieposłuszeństwo, drobne kradzieże, obraza słowem lub czynem. Od czasu do czasu trafiała się dezercja. Nuda i codzienna rutyna, ziewający prokuratorzy, monotonnym głosem wygłaszający wciąż te same zarzuty, adwokaci, którzy nawet nie próbowali się starać i wyroki wydawane niemal z automatu. Nic, co potrafiłoby zająć wyobraźnię, co zmusiłoby do poszukiwania ciekawych precedensów i rozwiązań, co pozwoliłoby jej zabłysnąć wyrokiem, w którym umiejętnie zbalansowałaby sprawiedliwość i oczekiwania Najjaśniejszych.  
Tym razem – pierwszy raz od Moc wie ilu lat – pojawiła się sprawa o naruszenie miru planetarnego i sędzia czuła podekscytowanie. Co za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, że trafiło się akurat jej! Ten stary nerf Bantri Samm – ha! Myślał, że ją wykołował, rezerwując sobie z góry termin urlopu w najbardziej atrakcyjnej porze roku, to niech teraz pluje sobie w swoją paskudną kalamariańską brodę. O tym procesie będzie głośno na całym Anhamarze. Tau Batiri poprawiła rękawy czarnej szaty; w myślach już widziała swoją twarz na wszystkich holo w paśmie największej oglądalności, a swoje nazwisko wpisane do annałów sądownictwa planety. Ale do tego jeszcze długa droga, dziś miało odbyć się dopiero pierwsze przesłuchanie oskarżonego. Otrząsnęła się z rozmarzenia i zadzwoniła po poranną _tuku._  
Służąca zjawiła się błyskawicznie, zastawa na srebrnej tacy pobrzękiwała lekko w jej drżących rękach. Sędzia z niezadowoleniem skonstantowała, że to ta nowa, niezdarna dziewczyna, przyjęta na miejsce Keishi, kiedy tę trzeba było odesłać do tkalni dywanów. To wspomnienie wywołało na jej twarzy grymas. Co za marnotrawstwo, pozbywać się w ten sposób wykwalifikowanej służącej, ile czasu upłynie, zanim ta dziewucha dorośnie do jej poziomu? Ale cóż, nie miała wyjścia. Po tylu latach tak czarna niewdzięczność… a przecież sędzia chciała jak najlepiej dla jej syna. Niejeden młody mężczyzna marzył o wcieleniu do Armii Południa, a że jego matce się ubzdurało co innego? Och, nie będzie teraz o tym myśleć. Zasępiona, spojrzała na służącą; dziewczyna pod wpływem jej wzroku speszyła się jeszcze bardziej, taca w jej rękach drgnęła i kropla purpurowego napoju spłynęła po brzegu filiżanki.  
– Odstaw to, zanim wszystko wylejesz – powiedziała zimno Tau Batiri, a kiedy dziewczyna wypełniła polecenie i stanęła z pochyloną głową, oczekując skarcenia, odprawiła ją machnięciem ręki. Nie żeby była tak łaskawa, po prostu zajmie się domowymi sprawami, kiedy wróci z pracy.

Sala sądowa była wielka, ciemna i dziś jeszcze – całkowicie pusta. Tak jak się spodziewała, informację o schwytaniu obcego chwilowo utajniono. Brak było jednak zwykłego nastroju znudzenia i senności; prokurator – młody, ambitny Raksi Da Adro kręcił się podekscytowany, adwokat, którego nie znała – pewnie któryś z młodziaków z kancelarii Odonne, wyznaczony z urzędu, przeglądał nerwowo dane na datapadzie. Sędzia zasiadła na swoim miejscu i uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. Pozostali, jak ona, także wietrzyli krew.

– W imię Najjaśniejszych, oby im gwiazdy zawsze sprzyjały! – sędzia wygłosiła tradycyjną formułkę. – Dnia trzeciego Saiki otwieram postępowanie w sprawie naruszenia miru planetarnego przez napastnika na uzbrojonym statku. Wprowadzić oskarżonego!

Drzwi otworzyły się bezszelestnie i pojawiło się dwóch strażników, prowadząc między sobą niewysokiego mężczyznę. Sędzia przyjrzała mu się ciekawie – holo dołączone do akt było bardzo niewyraźne. Oskarżony nie prezentował się najlepiej, jego ubranie było poszarpane, idąc utykał lekko. Ciemne włosy pozlepiane miał zaschniętą krwią, która pokrywała też jego skroń i policzek, a lewe oko ukryte było pod potężną, fioletową opuchlizną. Ciekawe, czy to efekt twardego lądowania, czy też chłopcy ze służb specjalnych popracowali już trochę nad więźniem. Dotarł na swoje miejsce i oparł się ciężko o barierkę, wystawiając przed siebie ręce skute magnetycznymi kajdanami. Strażnicy ustawili się czujnie za jego plecami.

– Włączyć zapis – wydała polecenie sędzia. – Oskarżony doprowadzony o godzinie trzeciej dziennej. Gatunek: człowiek. Wiek?  
Mężczyzna nie patrzył na nią, jakby się zamyślił. Strażnik szturchnął go lekko.  
– Wiek? – powtórzyła Tau Batiri.  
– Trzydzieści dwa standardowe.  
– Nazwisko?  
– Poe Dameron.  
– Pochodzenie?  
– Yavin IV.  
– Poe Dameronie! Zostałeś oskarżony o naruszenie miru planetarnego poprzez wtargnięcie uzbrojonym statkiem w granice atmosfery. Czy chcesz złożyć wyjaśnienia?  
– Nie zamierzałem nikogo atakować – powiedział powoli mężczyzna, patrząc sędzi prosto w oczy. – Sam zostałem zaatakowany, kiedy leciałem… kiedy leciałem w pewnych sprawach. Sprawcą był myśliwiec Najwyższego Porządku.  
– Pani sędzio, oskarżony kłamie! – wyrwał się prokurator. – Nie zauważono żadnych ruchów Najwyższego Porządku w obrębie naszego układu. Przestrzegają traktatu o neutralności.  
– To był jeden myśliwiec, mogliście nie …  
– Oskarżony, milczeć! – zastopowała go sędzia. – Odzywasz się tylko zapytany, jasne?  
– Ale… – próbował jeszcze obcy, lecz zamilkł, gdy pałka strażnika szturchnęła go w plecy.  
– Wyjaśnij nam zatem, w jakich sprawach znalazłeś się w naszym układzie, gdzie rzekomo zostałeś zaatakowany.  
Mężczyzna milczał. Sędzia zniecierpliwiła się.  
– Czy oskarżony mnie słyszy?  
– Tak, słyszę.  
– Więc? Jakie sprawy cię tu sprowadziły?  
– Prywatne. Mam tu dziewczynę.  
– I leciałeś do niej uzbrojonym myśliwcem?  
Oskarżony uśmiechnął się, choć z powodu krwi zaschniętej na jego twarzy wyglądało to jak groteskowy grymas.  
– Dziewczyny to lubią, pani sędzio.  
Dziewczynę, jasne. Sędzia w duchu uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, choć na zewnątrz zachowywała kamienną twarz. Sprawa robiła się coraz grubsza. Szpiegostwo? Prawie na pewno. Och, jak będzie się wściekać Bantri Samm! Dobrze mu tak, może Najjaśniejsi wreszcie zauważą, że oprócz tego starego nerfa i jego kliki są tu inni, zdolni, zasługujący na awans…  
Nagle drzwi do sali sądowej otwarły się. Sędzia spojrzała w tamtą stronę groźnym wzrokiem – kto śmie przerywać posiedzenie? – i natychmiast zerwała się, zastygając w pełnym szacunku ukłonie, a wraz z nią uczyniła to reszta obecnych. Oprócz oskarżonego.  
Środkiem sali, pomiędzy rzędami pustych krzeseł, szła młoda kobieta. W ciszy, jaka momentalnie zapadła, zdawałoby się, w całym budynku sądu, słychać było tylko postukiwanie jej obcasów i brzęk cienkich bransoletek. Dotarła do stołu sędziowskiego i zatrzymała się.  
– Sędzio Arisho Tau Batiri – rozległ się jej dźwięczny głos. – Czego dotyczy dzisiejsze posiedzenie?  
– O, pani – sędzia nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Jedna z Najjaśniejszych interesuje się procesem, dlaczego? – Dziś przesłuchujemy człowieka, który dokonał naruszenia miru planetarnego przez wtargnięcie uzbrojonym statkiem…  
– Och, to ekscytujące! - Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Dawno nie było tu takiej sprawy, prawda, sędzio?  
– Tak, pani.  
– Czy wiemy, dlaczego to zrobił?  
– Dopiero zaczęliśmy przesłuchanie. Oskarżony nie udziela jasnych odpowiedzi – wyjaśniła sędzia nie podnosząc wzroku.  
– W takim razie chętnie posłucham. – Zakręciła się w miejscu i usiadła na pierwszym z brzegu krześle. – Kontynuujcie.  
Sędzia zacisnęła palce na blacie stołu. Oczywiście, prowadzenie procesu przed obliczem kogoś z królewskiej rodziny to wielki zaszczyt, ale… wolałaby jednak, żeby księżniczki tu nie było. Odchrząknęła i starając się nadać swemu głosowi jak najbardziej pewne brzmienie, ponownie zwróciła się do oskarżonego.  
– Oskarżony, proszę jeszcze raz odpowiedzieć na pytanie, z jakiej przyczyny zjawiłeś się w granicach naszego układu. Zważ, że zeznajesz teraz przed obliczem Najjaśniejszej, a karą za fałszywe zeznania w takim przypadku jest obcięcie języka. Co więc masz do powiedzenia?  
– Tak jak mówiłem – obcy wydawał się niewzruszony – przyleciałem, bo chciałem się spotkać z dziewczyną. Nie miałem złych zamiarów.  
– O! – zainteresowała się Najjaśniejsza. – Dziewczyna? Ładna?  
– Nie tak jak ty, pani! – Oskarżony znów się uśmiechał. Sędzia poczuła, że zaraz zemdleje.  
– Straż! – Głos, który z siebie wydobyła, był napięty i skrzeczący. – Kara porządkowa za brak szacunku dla sądu!  
Mężczyzna jęknął i opadł na kolana pod ciosami pałek strażników. Szarpnięty za ramiona podniósł się i znów oparł o barierkę, nie spuszczając z księżniczki spojrzenia jedynego widocznego oka.  
– Mam nadzieję, że to cię oduczy bezczelnych odzywek – powiedziała sędzia, już spokojnie, choć Moc jedna wie, ile wysiłku wymagało opanowanie się w tej sytuacji. – A zatem, Poe Dameronie z Yavinu, twierdzisz, że przyleciałeś tu w sprawach prywatnych. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę okoliczności, mamy uzasadnione prawo sądzić, że to nieprawda. Panie prokuratorze?  
Raksi Da Adro zerwał się, wygładzając fałdy szaty, po czym sięgnął po datapad.  
– W dniu wczorajszym, to jest drugiego Saiki, o godzinie ósmej dziennej, zauważono na zachód od stolicy opadający szybko obcy statek. Pilot nie odpowiadał na wezwania, nie podał także kodu zezwolenia na lądowanie. Świadkowie zeznali, że statek dymił, jakby był mocno uszkodzony. Na miejsce przewidywanego lądowania wysłano oddział sił prewencyjnych, który około godziny dziesiątej odnalazł rozbity statek na płaskowyżu niedaleko miasteczka Stotti. Statek typu X-wing, uzbrojony w cztery działka laserowe i wyrzutnię torped protonowych. We wnętrzu odnaleziono pilota, nieprzytomnego lecz żywego oraz uszkodzonego droida typu BB-8. Statek, uzbrojenie i droid zostały zabezpieczone jako dowód w sprawie. Pilotowi udzielono pomocy medycznej i przetransportowano do aresztu śledczego w Danabar. Na tym zakończono czynności w dniu drugiego Saiki.  
– Dziękuję. – Sędzia skinęła głową. – A zatem, Poe Dameronie z Yavinu, czy nadal twierdzisz…  
– Chwileczkę – przerwał jej głos Najjaśniejszej. – Pani sędzio, proszę przerwać przesłuchanie.  
– Ale, pani… Dlaczego? – wyjąkała zdumiona Tau Batiri.  
Księżniczka wstała z krzesła.  
– Na mocy Królewskiego Przywileju Własności żądam wydania tego człowieka mnie. Proszę zaprotokołować: w dniu trzecim Saiki o godzinie czwartej czasu dziennego, mężczyzna nazwiskiem Poe Dameron, pochodzący z Yavinu, nieposiadający krewnych na Anhamarze, zostaje oddany na wyłączną własność Dalian Zi Volsto Aveni, księżniczce krwi.  
– Pani… – spróbowała jeszcze zaprotestować sędzia. – Ten mężczyzna jest niebezpieczny, nie możesz…  
Brwi księżniczki ściągnęły się lekko.  
– Sędzio Arisho Tau Batiri, zważaj na swe słowa – upomniała ją łagodnie, lecz sędzia aż poszarzała. – Czyżbyś zapomniała, co oznacza Królewski Przywilej? Kto ci wydał dyplom z prawa?  
– Pani, ja… Nigdy bym się nie ośmieliła…  
– Mam nadzieję. Nie chcę słyszeć kwestionowania moich decyzji. Straże! Proszę wyprowadzić tego człowieka i wezwać Or-Garatiego. Niech on się nim zajmie. A pani bardzo dziękuję za interesujące widowisko, pani sędzio. – Księżniczka łaskawie skinęła głową. – I zapomnę o tym, co dziś powiedziałaś.  
– Dziękuję, o Najjaśniejsza – wyszeptała Tau Batiri, gnąc się w ukłonie. Odczekała, aż ucichnie stukot obcasów i dopiero wtedy ośmieliła się podnieść głowę.  
Ona zapomni. Ale Da Adro i ten szczeniak adwokat nie zapomną. Sędzia wzdrygnęła się. Już słyszała powtarzane na korytarzach sądu, w salach przesłuchań i w kantynach “Kto ci wydał dyplom?”.  
Och, jakie szczęście miał ten przeklęty, stary nerf, Bantri Samm!


	2. Chapter 2

Nie odprowadzono go z powrotem do celi, lecz – wciąż skutego i pod eskortą – wsadzono do pojazdu o przyciemnionych szybach, który natychmiast wzbił się w powietrze. Lecieli dość krótko, wylądowali na dachu jakiegoś budynku. Nie zdążył się nawet rozejrzeć, gdyż natychmiast został przekazany w ręce innych strażników, którzy poprowadzili go krętymi korytarzami w głąb. Wreszcie zatrzymali się przed jakimiś drzwiami, całkowicie niepozornymi i nie wyglądającymi na szczególnie wzmacniane. Za nimi znajdował się pokój, zwykły pokój, dość skromnie urządzony. Szare ściany, najprostsze sprzęty, żadnych ozdób. I żadnego okna.   
W środku ktoś czekał. Starzec o siwych włosach splecionych w warkocz i ciemnej, pooranej głębokimi bruzdami twarzy zdjął wreszcie jego kajdany i wskazał mu niewielką łazienkę ukrytą za półprzejrzystymi drzwiami.  
– Doprowadź się do porządku – burknął. – Ona czeka na ciebie za godzinę.   
Ona. Nie da się ukryć, był zaintrygowany młodą kobietą, która tak znienacka pojawiła się podczas jego rozprawy. Kim była? Księżniczką, królową? Kimś ważnym w każdym razie, sądząc po tym, jak struchlała jego sędzia. Kimkolwiek była… prawdopodobnie zawdzięczał jej życie. Ale jaka była cena?  
– Kim ona jest? – Zmierzył starca uważnym spojrzeniem. – I czego ode mnie chce?  
– Księżniczka Dalian jest od dziś twoją panią – wyrecytował obojętnie starzec, patrząc gdzieś ponad ramieniem Poego i pocierając kciukiem naszyjnik z szerokich płytek matowego złota. – Zostałeś oddany do jej wyłącznej dyspozycji; twój proces został zawieszony. Nie jesteś ani skazany, ani uniewinniony. Wszystko, co się z tobą stanie, zależy teraz wyłącznie od niej, więc radzę ci się pośpieszyć, bo ona nie lubi czekać.   
Poe przez chwilę jeszcze patrzył wyczekująco, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby jego towarzysz zamierzał powiedzieć choć słowo więcej. Wzruszył więc ramionami i wszedł do ciasnej łazienki, której niemal całą powierzchnię zajmował brodzik prysznica. Przelotnie spojrzał w lustro nad mikroskopijną umywalką – no, nie spodoba się swej “pani”, chyba że ta lubi mężczyzn wyglądających jakby dopiero co stratował ich tauntaun.   
Ciepła woda pomogła nieco na ból i uczucie ogólnego rozbicia, i kiedy kwadrans później owinięty samym ręcznikiem Poe kierował się w stronę pokoju, czuł się już prawie nieźle. A w każdym razie spoglądał w przyszłość o wiele bardziej optymistycznie. Nie zabito go, to pierwszy plus. Niewola… był już w niewoli kilka razy i zawsze jakoś, w taki czy inny sposób, z pomocą jakiejś życzliwej duszy albo i bez takiej pomocy, udawało mu się wydostać. Księżniczka Dalian nie wyglądała na groźną przeciwniczkę. Poe nie miał wielkiego doświadczenia z księżniczkami – z wyjątkiem jednej, rzecz jasna – ale nie sądził, żeby jakoś szczególnie różniły się od zwykłych dziewczyn. To tylko kwestia oprawy, istota zostaje taka sama. Skupił się, usiłując uporządkować sobie wszystko, co zauważył podczas przesłuchania. Młoda, nawet bardzo młoda. Głos łagodny, nieco znudzony. Ale też władcza i pewna siebie, przyzwyczajona do spełniania wszystkich swoich żądań bez szemrania. Zapewne bogate biedactwo, rozpieszczone, zamknięte w złotej klatce, tęskniące za czymś nowym i nieznanym. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Chyba już wiedział, jak z nią rozmawiać.   
Starzec nadal czekał w pokoju, a na krześle pojawiło się złożone w kostkę świeże ubranie. Mężczyzna pokręcił jednak przecząco głową, gdy Poe chciał po nie sięgnąć.  
– Najpierw to – mruknął, rozwijając coś, co wyglądało jak pas przezroczystego, lśniącego materiału.   
– Co to jest? – zapytał nieufnie Poe.  
– Lekarstwo. Przecież nie pokażesz jej się w takim stanie. Połóż się, to zajmie tylko kwadrans.  
Poe posłusznie ułożył się na wznak na prostym tapczanie i wzdrygnął lekko, gdy starzec przyłożył pierwszy okład do jego ciała. Materiał pokryty był czymś zimnym, śliskim i dziwnie, choć całkiem przyjemnie pachnącym. Zaszczypało, kiedy substancja dotknęła świeżych ran, lecz po chwili Damerona objęło uczucie kojącego ciepła.   
– Opowiedz mi coś przez ten czas – zdążył wymamrotać, zanim całkiem zmienił się w mumię. – No nie wiem, o tej planecie, o tej księżniczce…  
– Jesteś na Anhamarze – wyjaśnił mu starzec. To akurat Poe wiedział. – Nasz układ stanowi strefę niezależną. Zachowujemy neutralność we wszelkich galaktycznych konfliktach, a przekroczenie granicy atmosfery planety na uzbrojonym statku jest przestępstwem karanym śmiercią. Masz niebywałe szczęście, obcy.   
Poe skinął głową. Co też zapędziło go do tego zakątka Galaktyki! Leciał całkiem gdzie indziej, do układu Peragus, skąd odebrano sygnał od sojuszników. Każda pomoc była bezcenna, więc generał Organa wysłała go z misją nawiązania kontaktu; niestety, z powodu drobnej awarii napędu nadprzestrzennego, nie mógł pokonać całej drogi jednym skokiem i musiał podzielić ją na mniejsze odcinki. Jeden z nich kończył się tutaj. Poe nie zamierzał nawet zbliżać się do planety, ale… Gdyby mógł, opowiedziałby starcowi o wyłaniającym się znikąd ścigaczu Najwyższego Porządku, który gonił go aż do górnych warstw atmosfery i tam zestrzelił, lecz twarz zasłaniała mu wyjątkowo gruba warstwa okładów. Nie szkodzi, wyjaśni to samej księżniczce. To była zasadzka, nie mogło być inaczej. Podwójna: gdyby przeżył lądowanie, zginąłby z rąk obywateli Anhamaru. Ktoś musiał znać zwyczaje tego zakątka Galaktyki, ale nie docenił jednego czynnika...  
– Księżniczka Dalian jest najmłodszym dzieckiem królewskiej pary – kontynuował starzec. – Ma dwie starsze siostry i brata, praktycznie żadnych szans na objęcie tronu, więc… bawi się. Ma swoje kaprysy, ostatnio była to budowa pałacu na latającej wyspie, teraz jesteś ty. – Poe nie widział swego rozmówcy, ale przysiągłby, że twarz starca wykrzywił w tym momencie złośliwy uśmieszek. – Cóż, postaraj się, żeby cię... polubiła. Wtedy będziesz miał całkiem znośne życie, obcy.   
Poe nie słuchał, co starzec opowiada dalej o historii i zwyczajach Anhamaru. Odpłynął we własne myśli. Księżniczka ma go polubić? Ależ oczywiście, że to zrobi. Sięgając wstecz pamięcią nie znajdował w niej kobiety, która nie byłaby mu co najmniej życzliwa. Od najmłodszych lat, odkąd był słodkim berbeciem o czarnych loczkach i wielkich, lśniących oczach, potrafił owijać je sobie wokół palca. Nawet Leia Organa, czuł to, traktowała go inaczej niż pozostałych pilotów. Odrobinkę, o włos, nic, co zwróciłoby czyjąś uwagę i naraziło ją na posądzenia o stronniczość – lecz wiedział, że niektóre jego numery komu innemu nie uszłyby na sucho. Ostatecznie w końcu i jemu się oberwało, ale gdyby wtedy na jego miejscu był choćby Temmin…  
Wreszcie upłynął kwadrans i okłady zostały zdjęte. Poe ostrożnie obmacał twarz; nie czuł bólu, a i opuchlizna jakby znikła. Paskudny siniak na żebrach i drugi na udzie teraz były już tylko żółtawymi śladami, miał nadzieję, że śliwa na oku też. Doskonały środek, musi zdobyć jego recepturę. Z pewnością przyda się jego ludziom. W myśli dopisał to do listy zadań.   
Włożył proste lecz wygodne ubranie, składające się ze spodni, miękkich butów i ściągniętej paskiem tuniki, wszystko w kolorze szarym; po czym, gotowy, stanął przy drzwiach. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że od tej strony nie ma na nich żadnego panelu otwierającego i zrobiło mu się trochę nieprzyjemnie. Spojrzał pytająco na swego towarzysza; ten powoli wstał z krzesła i aktywował drzwi za pomocą szerokiej bransolety opiętej na lewym nadgarstku. Otworzyły się z sykiem; zauważył gumowe uszczelki na ich krawędziach. Śluza powietrzna? Tutaj?  
Nie miał czasu jednak zastanowić się nad tym, bo starzec wyminął go i ruszył przodem, wskazując drogę. Poe próbował zapamiętać trasę, lecz po którymś kolejnym zakręcie poddał się, poza tym wszystkie korytarze wyglądały identycznie. Z rzadka kogoś spotykali, a jeśli już, to przechodzący przyglądali im się z pełną obojętnością. Nikt ich nie zatrzymywał, o nic nie pytał i nie żądał żadnych haseł. Od czasu do czasu tylko mijali grodzie, jak na statku; jeśli były zamknięte, jego przewodnik przytykał do nich bransoletę. Wyglądało na to, że pałac – o ile to jest pałac – był, podobnie jak krążowniki, podzielony na szczelnie odgrodzone sekcje. Jaki to miało sens w budynku mieszkalnym położonym na planecie o zdatnej do oddychania atmosferze, Poe na razie nie wnikał. W swoim czasie wszystkiego się dowie.   
Korytarze zrobiły się szersze i bardziej ozdobne, pod stopami pojawiła się miękka, szkarłatna wykładzina i po jeszcze kilku minutach marszu zatrzymali się wreszcie. Tym razem starzec nie użył bransolety, lecz nacisnął guzik interkomu i zameldował:  
– Or-Garati oraz jeniec do księżniczki Dalian.   
Te drzwi nie rozsunęły się, a powoli uchyliły na zewnątrz. Starzec skinieniem głowy wskazał Poemu, by wszedł; sam odsunął się, nie przekraczając progu. Poe był prawie pewien, że gdy wkraczał do pogrążonego w półmroku pokoju, zza pleców dobiegło go ciche “Powodzenia”.   
Pokój wydawał się całkiem pusty, jednak po chwili Poe zauważył sylwetki kilku strażników, niemal zlewające się ze ścianą z powodu koloru swych szat. Dwóch stało przy drzwiach, którymi wszedł, dwóch kolejnych – przy innych, naprzeciwko. Poe zatrzymał się i czekał, próbując nie rozglądać się przy tym zbyt nachalnie. Pokój sprawiał wrażenie czyjejś prywatnej komnaty – zapewne tej księżniczki – stopy Poego tonęły w miękkim dywanie, sprzęty były bogato zdobione i lśniące od złota, a pod ścianą zauważył najnowocześniejszy holostół. Jak na razie, wszystko potwierdzało jego wyobrażenie o bogatej, znudzonej panience. Ciekawe, kiedy ta wreszcie raczy się objawić.  
Jakby w odpowiedzi na to niezadane pytanie, przeciwległe drzwi otwarły się i do pokoju wkroczyła młoda kobieta. Lampy momentalnie wzmocniły blask, ściany i sprzęty rozbłysły żywymi kolorami. Poe przyglądał się uważnie nieznajomej. Była rzeczywiście bardzo młoda. Ubrana w błękitną sukienkę wyglądała niewinnie i dziewczęco, kasztanowe włosy w miękkich puklach opadały jej na ramiona. Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco i Poe zrozumiał, że jako księżniczka pewnie oczekuje jakiegoś uklęknięcia czy coś. Poprzestał na ukłonie, dość głębokim, by wyrażał szacunek, lecz nie na tyle głębokim, by wyglądał służalczo. Brwi dziewczyny drgnęły, a kącik ust uniósł się w półuśmiechu. Podeszła bliżej, zatrzymując się kilka kroków przed nim; była mniej więcej równa mu wzrostem, niebieskawozielone oczy z ciekawością błądziły po jego sylwetce. Patrzył prosto na nią, czekając, aż się odezwie.  
– W obecności rodziny królewskiej powinieneś patrzeć w ziemię – pouczyła go rozbawionym tonem. – Nie wiedziałeś?  
– Nie miałem pojęcia – odpowiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku. – Tam, skąd przybywam nie mamy za wielu księżniczek – dodał z uśmiechem.   
– Zabawny – stwierdziła. – I trochę bezczelny. Podobasz mi się. Jak się nazywasz? Wiem, że mówiłeś to w sądzie, ale nie mam głowy do takich szczegółów.  
– Kapitan Poe Dameron, dowódca Eskadry Czerwonych Ruchu Oporu. – Poe wyprężył się jak do oficjalnego meldunku. – Dziękuję za uratowanie, Wasza Wysokość.  
– Kapitan Poe Dameron… – powtórzyła z zastanowieniem. – Jesteś kimś ważnym… tam u siebie?  
– Można tak powiedzieć. – Błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. – Księżniczko, rozumiem, że lądując tutaj przekroczyłem wasze prawa, ale nie miałem złych zamiarów. Gdybyś umożliwiła mi powrót, Ruch Oporu na pewno...  
– Milcz – odezwała się ostro, ściągając cienkie brwi. – Odpowiadasz tylko na moje pytania, czy to jasne? I nie masz prawa o nic prosić, a już na pewno nie o możliwość opuszczenia Anhamaru. Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz? – prychnęła.  
– Przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość – odparł sucho. – Myślałem, że…  
– Nie myśl. – Jej głos znów był łagodny i dźwięczny. Uniosła dłoń i skinęła na jednego ze strażników, ten natychmiast się zbliżył, podając jej niewielką szkatułkę. – Jesteś moim urodzinowym prezentem. Mogłam dostać jacht pełnomorski albo cztery wyścigowe fathiery, ale gdy tylko się dowiedziałam, że zestrzelono obcy statek, musiałam, no po prostu musiałam cię mieć. Spraw, żebym nie żałowała tego wyboru. A to mój prezent dla ciebie. – Uśmiechnęła się znów, otwierając pudełko.   
– Co to jest, do cholery?! – warknął Poe. Księżniczka znów zmarszczyła brwi, pewnie naruszył jakiś przepis dworskiej etykiety. Do sarlacca z etykietą – jeden z trzech przedmiotów w szkatułce zbyt przypominał obrożę, żeby…  
– Twój identyfikator – wyjaśniła słodkim głosem. – Dzięki niemu każdy pozna, że należysz do księżniczki Dalian oraz jaki jest twój status. No, nie bój się – roześmiała się, kiedy odruchowo się cofnął. – To nie gryzie.   
– A nie można się obejść… bez tego? Nie będzie mi do twarzy – spróbował zażartować, mając nadzieję, że utrafił we właściwy ton. Kącik ust księżniczki drgnął lekko.  
– Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasie. Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Niewolnik bez neuroksu? – wybuchnęła śmiechem. Poe zesztywniał.  
– Chwila, panienko – warknął. – Rozumiem, że trafiłem tu jako jeniec, ale prawo Republiki…  
– Nie jesteśmy częścią Republiki – odparła. – Jesteśmy niezależni i rządzimy się własnymi prawami. A ty… chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ze swojej sytuacji. Proszę bardzo, mogę z ciebie zrezygnować. Wyjdziesz stąd i zaraz za progiem przejmą cię strażnicy mojego ojca. Trafisz z powrotem pod sąd i…  
– Wiem – mruknął zrezygnowany. – I czapa za przekroczenie waszych granic z bronią.  
– Właśnie. – Skinęła głową. – Więc nie zachowuj się jak głupiec.  
– Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość! – Znów spróbował się uśmiechnąć, możliwe, że wypadło to nieco krzywo. – Mam rozumieć, że znowu ratujesz mi życie?  
– Och, nie robię tego dla ciebie – odpowiedziała uśmiechem. – Jak wspomniałam, mam urodziny, należało mi się coś ekstra. Spadłeś mi z nieba, dosłownie. – Najwyraźniej oczekiwała, by się zaśmiał, więc wydał z siebie uprzejmy chichocik. – No dobrze, mam nadzieję, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Podejdź tutaj – zakomenderowała. Strażnik, do tej pory nieruchomy jak posąg, błyskawicznie przemieścił się za plecy Poego, szturchając go swoją bronią.  
– Zabieraj to – warknął Dameron. – Przecież idę!  
Wzdrygnał się, czując chłodny, metaliczny dotyk na swej szyi. Przypomniał sobie naszyjnik ze złotych płytek noszony przez starca, który go tu przyprowadził – czy to też była niewolnicza obroża? Lekki dreszcz, jakby delikatny prąd przebiegł po jego ciele, w dół, aż do czubków palców. Nie było to nieprzyjemne, lecz mimo to odczuł niepokój.  
– Co to było? – spytał stłumionym głosem. Coś przeszkadzało mu w gardle.  
– Neuroks dostraja się do ciebie – wyjaśniła. – Poczekaj chwilę, to zaraz minie.   
Poruszył lekko palcami, skręcił barki, ugiął kolana. Wciąż miał wrażenie… czegoś… jakby cieniutkich strun tkwiących pod jego skórą, napinających się z każdym ruchem. Nie bolało, ale uczucie było dziwne.   
– Przyzwyczaisz się – stwierdziła Dalian. – Weź jeszcze to. – Wyjęła z pudełka szeroką bransoletę, podobną do tej, jaką widział na ręce swojego przewodnika. – Tu masz kody dostępu do pomieszczeń, do których wolno ci wchodzić.   
Trzeci przedmiot w szkatułce przypominał miniaturowy holopad. Księżniczka przypięła go do swojego paska.  
– No to część oficjalną mamy za sobą – rzuciła lekko. – Teraz czas, żebyśmy się lepiej poznali. – Usiadła na fotelu pod ścianą, skinieniem ręki wzywając go, by podszedł. – Rozbierz się. Chcę cię obejrzeć.  
– Co-o? – wydusił Poe. – Tak na pierwszej randce? – spróbował zażartować, choć poczuł się nieswojo. Nie, żeby sam nie rozważał takiego wariantu – uwieść księżniczkę, wkraść się w jej łaski, kupić wolność za seks. Ale rzeczowość, z jaką ona podeszła do tematu, kompletnie zbiła go z tropu. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać, nigdy dotąd nie został potraktowany… no właśnie, jak rzecz.   
– Długo jeszcze mam czekać? – usłyszał jej zniecierpliwiony głos. – Mam ich poprosić, żeby ci pomogli? – Wskazała na strażników. – Nie są zbyt delikatni.  
– A możesz kazać im wyjść? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie jestem przyzwyczajony, żeby tak przy ludziach…  
Z niewiadomego powodu bardzo ją to rozbawiło. Machnęła ręką, strażnicy zniknęli niemal bezszelestnie. Poe nie wątpił jednak, że zatrzymali się tuż za drzwiami, gotowi wpaść z powrotem w każdej chwili. Sarlacc by to...  
– Księżniczko, porozmawiajmy – spróbował. – Widzę, że ci się spodobałem. Ty mi też. Jesteś piękną kobietą, naprawdę i nie mam nic przeciwko, ale… Wiesz, wolę, kiedy nie narzuca mi się tempa. Moglibyśmy spotkać się kilka razy, pogadać, poznać się lepiej i wtedy…  
Roześmiała się znowu; miała naprawdę dźwięczny i miły głos.  
– Zabawny – stwierdziła z nutką czułości. – Ale rozbierz się już, bo trzeci raz nie będę prosić. – Przesunęła dłonią po holopadzie u paska i Poe poczuł nagle, jak skóra zaczyna go szczypać. Uczucie nasilało się przechodząc w pieczenie, coraz silniejsze, ogarniające całe ciało… Płonął! Rozpalone powietrze wdarło mu się do płuc, krzyknął przeciągle, próbując zdusić na sobie niewidzialne płomienie…  
Dalian oderwała palec od holopadu i żar zniknął tak nagle jak się pojawił. Poe stał, dysząc ciężko, oszołomiony i wściekły. _Więc to jest neuroks… a ty dałeś go sobie założyć jak idiota!_  
– Pierwsza zasada – głos księżniczki dobiegł go jakby z oddali – moje rozkazy wypełnia się od razu. Czy to jasne?  
Skinął głową. Nie patrząc na nią, rozwiązał pasek i ściągnął tunikę, rzucając ją byle gdzie na podłogę. Po chwili dołączyły do niej spodnie i buty. Zawahał się chwilę przy bieliźnie, ale ściągnął i ją, szybkimi, wściekłymi ruchami. Niech ma, niech się gapi, głupia suka. Nie wiedział, jakie zrobił na niej wrażenie, gdyż uparcie patrzył w bok.   
– Zawsze mówili, że mam dobry gust – księżniczka najwyraźniej była zadowolona. Stał wciąż nieruchomo, gdy podeszła do niego, okrążając go dookoła. Poczuł jej dłonie przesuwające się delikatnie po skórze. W innych okolicznościach zareagowałby, ale teraz… równie dobrze mógłby dotykać go jakiś Hutt.   
– Spójrz na mnie, Poe Dameronie – powiedziała z naciskiem. Wlepił w nią niechętny wzrok.  
– Jakie są twoje dalsze rozkazy, Wasza Wysokość? – zapytał sucho. – Czy chcesz, żebym… teraz cię zadowolił?  
– Och, nie, nie mam na to czasu – stwierdziła z lekkim żalem w głosie. – Na razie chciałam tylko cię obejrzeć. Za kwadrans muszę być na spotkaniu… a ja też nie lubię, kiedy narzuca mi się tempo. Ale przyjdziesz do mnie dziś wieczorem – oznajmiła. – Or-Garati cię przyprowadzi.   
– Czy mogę coś powiedzieć, Wasza Wysokość?  
– Czemu nagle zrobiłeś się taki oficjalny? – zdziwiła się. – Jeśli przestaniesz mnie bawić, prędko się znudzę… Ale mów, proszę bardzo.  
To nie było rozsądne, to było prawdopodobnie nawet bardzo głupie, ale czuł, że musi jej wygarnąć.  
– Chyba niewiele wiesz o męskiej fizjologii, księżniczko. – Pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmieszek. – Jesteś piękną kobietą, ale… nawet najpiękniejsze ciało nic nie znaczy, jeśli nie wzbudza w mężczyźnie pożądania. A ja cię nie pożądam. I mało prawdopodobne, żebym zaczął. Przykro mi, ale wiesz jak to jest… przymus zabija wszelką przyjemność.  
– Chyba niewiele wiesz o neuroksie, Poe Dameronie. – Dalian uśmiechnęła się najbardziej uroczym, niewinnym i dziewczęcym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek widział; w jej oczach zabłysły psotne iskierki. Odpięła holopad od paska, przez chwilę wybierała konfigurację…  
Sarlacc by to! Ciało Poego przebiegł dreszcz. Co, kurwa… Delikatne, przyjemne mrowienie koncentrowało się w podbrzuszu i Dameron poczuł, jak jego ciało zaczyna reagować. Co jest, do wszystkich…   
– Nie! – wydusił. – Nie rób tego, proszę…  
– Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się, można by przysiąc, że szczerze. – Chcę tylko, żeby ci było dobrze!  
– Proszę… nie… – Jego oddech zaczął przyspieszać. Zacisnął pięści i powieki, próbował skupić się na czymś obrzydliwym… obrzydliwym i zimnym… obrzydliwym, zimnym i cuchnącym… Ciało nie słuchało go jednak, zalewając zdradzieckimi falami przyjemności, intensywnej, dławiącej, graniczącej z bólem. Nogi ugięły się pod nim i opadł na kolana, rozpalony i drżący, wciąż usiłując walczyć z tym, co zdradzało go od wewnątrz, i przegrywając coraz bardziej haniebnie. Próbował podnieść ręce, żeby przynajmniej zakryć się przed jej wzrokiem, lecz te przestały go słuchać, a dreszcze narastały, pulsując w oszalałym rytmie, powietrze zrobiło się gorące i ciężkie…  
– Przes… taaaa… aaaargh!  
Upadł na ziemię, dysząc ciężko, ciało wilgotne od potu i nasienia, obrzydliwe, bezwładne i słabe. Usłyszał lekkie kroki, ale nie potrafił się zmusić do otwarcia oczu. Poczuł, jak jej dłoń delikatnie przegarnia mu włosy i wzdrygnął się.   
– No widzisz? – W jej głosie brzmiało rozbawienie. – Wcale nie musisz się martwić, że nie dasz rady. Pomyślałam o wszystkim, prawda?  
– Nienawidzę cię – wychrypiał.  
– Niegrzeczny chłopiec! – Leciutkie targnięcie za włosy. – Och, jesteś uroczy. Mężczyźni z pałacu są tacy obojętni, zblazowani… Tacy perfekcyjni i pewni siebie… Ty jesteś jak świeży owoc prosto z drzewa. Cieszę się, że cię wybrałam.   
Nie odpowiedział – co miał powiedzieć?  
– No dobrze, teraz to już naprawdę muszę iść. Tam jest łazienka. Droidy tu posprzątają, a ty… przygotuj się na wieczór. Będzie miło.   
Otworzył oczy dopiero, kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi i pierwszym, co zauważył, była sylwetka strażnika. Zdusił przekleństwo. Jakby nie dość było jego upokorzenia, jeszcze się gapią… A, sarlacc by ich! Zebrał ubranie z podłogi i ruszył do łazienki.   
– Głupia dziwka – warknął, odkręcając prysznic. – Chce, żebym ją rżnął? A proszę bardzo. Zerżnę ją tak, że jej oczy wyjdą, suce. Suka!!! – ryknął na cały głos. – Kurwa!!! Księżniczka Dalian to kurwa!!!   
Przez szum wody usłyszał łomotanie w drzwi.  
– Zamknij ryj, _fasetto_ – odezwał się zimny głos. – Wydzieranie się w pałacu zabronione!  
– Sam się zamknij – warknął Poe. Wytarł się niedbale, ubrał i wyszedł, nie zaszczycając tamtych ani jednym spojrzeniem. Na korytarzu, szczęśliwie pustym, odetchnął głęboko i oparł się o ścianę, próbując uspokoić.   
_Bywało gorzej, Dameron. Poradzisz sobie. No co w tym takiego złego? Zrobisz dziwce dobrze, jeszcze sam skorzystasz…_  
Mdłości podeszły mu do gardła i Poe zwymiotował prosto na środek szkarłatnego dywanu.


	3. Chapter 3

Tego wieczora mu się upiekło; Dalian, dowiedziawszy się o jego niedyspozycji, wydawała się szczerze przejęta. Przysłała lekarza, Poe wykręcił się chorobą aklimatyzacyjną. Dostał zalecenie odpoczynku i lekkostrawnej diety; przez kolejne dwa dni nikt nie zawracał mu głowy. Spędził je na próbach poznania pałacu. Nie gubił się pośród identycznych korytarzy, ponieważ odkrył, że dzięki bransolecie może wyświetlić sobie holoplan najbliższej okolicy z zaznaczonymi miejscami, do których miał dostęp. Nie było tego wiele: stołówka dla pałacowej służby (bransoleta aktywowała podajnik jedzenia, który wydawał mu posiłki o dokładnie takim składzie i kaloryczności, jak zalecił lekarz), rodzaj świetlicy, gdzie przez cały dzień na wielkich ekranach nadawano oficjalne kanały państwowej holowizji, ogólnodostępne dziedzińce i część parku a także pomieszczenia gospodarcze. Oraz, oczywiście, korytarz prowadzący do apartamentów księżniczki. Nie napotkał żadnych hangarów czy lądowisk, choć wyszedłszy na dziedziniec raz czy drugi zauważył statki opuszczające się gdzieś nad dalszą częścią pałacu. Nie potrafił znaleźć miejsca, w którym wylądował tu po raz pierwszy; jak szybko się przekonał, nie miał uprawnień, żeby dotrzeć gdziekolwiek poza skrzydło zamieszkiwane przez Dalian. W parku odkrył jednak taras widokowy, z którego zdołał z grubsza zapoznać się z rozkładem rezydencji. Była spora, podzielona na kilka sekcji, w każdej z nich budynki mieszkalne otaczały pięciokątny wewnętrzny dziedziniec. Przed głównym wejściem rozciągał się szeroki, brukowany plac, jak się domyślał – służący defiladom czy jakimś państwowym uroczystościom. Gdzieś poza pasmem zieleni otaczającym pałac leżało miasto, widoczne jak odległa, szara plama z niewyraźnymi zarysami wieżowców i estakad. Wpatrując się uważnie, można było wokół budynków dostrzec nieustanny ruch, mrówczą gęstwę kursujących we wszystkie strony pojazdów, podczas gdy niebo ponad rezydencją było przez większość czasu spokojne i czyste; domyślał się, że przestrzeń powietrzna nad pałacem jest zamknięta dla zwykłego transportu. Wydawało się, że do budynku ze wszystkich stron jest swobodny dostęp, co początkowo nieco zdziwiło Poego. Kiedy jednak dostrzegł nad koronami drzew lekkie drżenie powietrza zrozumiał, że rezydencja otoczona jest prawdopodobnie ochronnym polem siłowym. Porzucił myśl o dotarciu do miasta poprzez park.  
Nieco gorzej niż poznawanie pałacu szło mu nawiązywanie znajomości. Plotki na dworze roznosiły się szybko; miał wrażenie, że wszyscy już wiedzą, kim jest i znają historię jego uwięzienia (zastanawiał się, ile osób zna szczegóły jego pierwszego spotkania z Dalian). Ludzie odnosili się do niego z nieufnością; nie dziwił się – w ich oczach był obcym, _fasetto_ , napastnikiem ujętym z bronią w ręku, niebezpiecznym i zasługującym na śmierć, a ułaskawionym tylko dzięki niepojętemu kaprysowi księżniczki. Nie miał co liczyć, że spotka tu jakiegoś Finna, który uzna, że uwolnienie go jest “tym, co należy zrobić”. Jeśli chodziło o samą księżniczkę, to zauważył, że była raczej lubiana; nie żeby ktoś bezpośrednio dzielił się z nim jakąś opinią na jej temat, ale pewne rzeczy można było wyczuć w samej atmosferze panującej wśród służby, tonie głosu rozmawiających ze sobą ludzi, ich spojrzeniach i postawie. Niemal na wszystkich szyjach lśniły obręcze neuroksów, czasem proste, czasem przypominające wymyślne naszyjniki, ale odnosił wrażenie, że nikomu to nie przeszkadza. Cóż, z pewnością przywykali do nich od dzieciństwa.  
Jedyną osobą, która nie stroniła od bezpośredniego kontaktu z nim, był Or-Garati i Poe uczepił się tej znajomości jak rathar ofiary. Starzec wydawał się kimś ważnym w hierarchii pałacowej służby, zdobycie jego zaufania mogło być kluczowe w kwestii przełamywania lodów pomiędzy Poem a innymi mieszkańcami rezydencji. Poza tym stanowił niezłe źródło informacji o gustach i przyzwyczajeniach księżniczki Dalian. Na wypytywanie o inne sprawy było jeszcze za wcześnie, więc Poe trzymał się bezpiecznego tematu upodobań swej pani – ostatecznie skoro miał być jej żigolakiem, powinien wiedzieć, jak ją zadowolić, prawda? Ku swemu zdumieniu dowiedział się, że wcale nie gustuje w niewolnikach, choć zaspokajanie swych potrzeb u służby było powszechną praktyką pośród anhamarskiej arystokracji. Tak było łatwiej: seks pomiędzy dwojgiem równych sobie był skomplikowaną grą o licznych i nie zawsze jasnych regułach, a randkowanie bardziej przypominało kampanię wojenną niż wspólne spędzanie czasu dla przyjemności. Śluby zawierano tu głównie ze względu na interesy i rodowe sojusze, związki pozamałżeńskie były na porządku dziennym, a prawo nie robiło żadnej różnicy między ślubnymi a nieślubnymi dziećmi, oczywiście tylko w przypadku ludzi wolnych. Sama Dalian miała za sobą kilka burzliwych romansów z przedstawicielami miejscowej elity; szybko się nudziła, więc żaden nie trwał dłużej niż kilka tygodni. Poe przypuszczał, że jako egzotyczna nowość ma szanse utrzymać się na topie nieco dłużej; jaki los czeka go, kiedy księżniczka wreszcie się znudzi, na razie wolał się nie zastanawiać. Zresztą do tego czasu powinien już opracować jakiś plan ucieczki.  
Wezwanie przyszło trzeciego dnia; z samego rana obudziła go wibracja bransolety. Zerwał się, momentalnie trzeźwy i czujny, jak podczas alarmu w bazie. Nacisnął pulsujący czerwono guzik – błękitny hologram jakiegoś nieznanego mu urzędnika oznajmił, że księżniczka życzy go sobie widzieć punktualnie o godzinie czwartej po południu; po śniadaniu zostaną mu dostarczone świeże szaty. Przekaz zniknął, a Poe siedział przez chwilę z pustką w głowie, zaciskając bezwiednie pięści.  
Otrząsnął się i poszedł pod prysznic, gorącą wodą starając się przepędzić narastające gdzieś w środku uczucie mdlącego zimna. Mogło być gorzej, mógł trafić na planetę rządzoną przez Huttów. Dalian jest młoda i piękna; jeśli tylko pozbędzie się niemądrych uprzedzeń, jego życie tutaj może stać się całkiem przyjemne. Nigdy nie traktował seksu jakoś strasznie poważnie, dlaczego teraz miałby zacząć?  
_Bo nigdy nie byłeś zmuszany_ , mruknęło coś w jego głowie.  
_Idź do sarlacca_ , odmruknął.

Kiedy po śniadaniu wrócił do pokoju, nowe ubranie faktycznie na niego czekało. Uniósł brwi. To były dokładnie te ciuchy, w których został schwytany – skórzana kurtka, piaskowa koszula o skośnym zapięciu, brązowe wojskowe spodnie i wysokie buty. Wszystko oczywiście wyprane, wyprasowane i naprawione, po plamach krwi na koszuli nie został najdrobniejszy ślad, a rozerwany rękaw kurtki starannie zaszyto. A więc księżniczka życzy sobie zobaczyć go w roli dzielnego pilota Ruchu Oporu. Powinien ją namówić, by oddała mu też pas z bronią, bez tego strój jest niekompletny – pomyślał i skrzywił się, udając, że rozbawił go własny żart. 

Mało brakowało, a byłby się spóźnił; nie wiedząc, jak zabić czas dzielący go od – hm, randki – wybrał się penetrować najdalsze części parku, zamierzał, jeśli się uda, dotrzeć do samej bariery ochronnej. Nie udało się: wrażenie pustki i spokoju było złudne, straże czuwały i gdy tylko oddalił się zbytnio od pałacu, przekraczając jakąś niewidzialną granicę wyznaczającą dozwolony mu teren, jakby znikąd pojawiali się uzbrojeni gwardziści, zawracając go stanowczo choć bez brutalności. Wolał się nie stawiać – oprócz blasterów średniego zasięgu przy paskach nosili dość paskudnie wyglądające paralizatory oraz długie pałki. Snuł się więc bez celu, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i zły, aż wreszcie wrócił do pałacu, zasiadł w świetlicy i zagapił się bezmyślnie na coś, co musiało być telenowelą z życia wyższych sfer. Ludzie na ekranie mieli jakieś skomplikowane i zupełnie dla niego niezrozumiałe problemy, miał poczucie, że marnuje cenny czas, lecz ogarnęła go jakaś apatia, która nie pozwalała ruszyć się z fotela. Sarlacc wie, ile tak przesiedział, póki niezawodna bransoleta nie przypomniała mu, że czas się zbierać. Wcale nie był jej za to wdzięczny. 

Mimo że na zewnątrz było wczesne popołudnie, w apartamentach Dalian panował wieczór. Zasłony były starannie zaciągnięte, lampy sączyły przytłumione światło. Poe domyślał się, że zapewne wykroiła dla niego tę godzinę czy dwie ze swego napiętego planu dnia, ale przynajmniej próbowała w ten sposób uzyskać jakiś nastrój intymności; uznał to za dobry znak. Jak poprzednio, kazała na siebie czekać; korzystając z jej nieobecności rozglądał się. Ucieszył go fakt, że odprawiono strażników – nie miał pewności, czy byłby w stanie, hm… spełniać życzenia księżniczki… na ich oczach.  
Pod ścianą zauwazył stolik, a na nim butelkę jakiegoś trunku oraz kieliszek. Jeden.  
Ach, tak. To by było tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego wyobrażenia na temat randki. Został wezwany, żeby zrobić swoje i odejść… no cóż, zatem zrobi. Jej Wysokość nie powinna być rozczarowana. Nie żeby się przechwalał, ale nikt do tej pory nie był, więc...  
Weszła; zwiewna sukienka na ramiączkach miękko opływała jej ciało, złote sandałki zdobiły stopy, na rękach pobrzękiwało mnóstwo cienkich bransoletek. Oraz, na lewym nadgarstku, widniał przeklęty holopad.  
Powitał ją jak poprzednio, powściągliwym skinieniem głowy, po czym nadal przyglądał jej się bez skrępowania. Chyba podobała jej się jego bezczelność, bo uśmiechnęła się i podeszła bliżej, obrzucając go spojrzeniem pełnym uznania.  
– Witaj, kapitanie Dameron – powiedziała z półuśmiechem, stając krok przed nim. Poczuł delikatny zapach jej perfum. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale odniósł wrażenie, że w tych słowach gdzieś na dnie czai się kpina.  
– Witaj, księżniczko – odpowiedział. Zastanawiał się, czego oczekuje: wypełniania rozkazów? Przejęcia inicjatywy? Zdecydował się na to drugie i uniósł jej dłoń do ust, muskając delikatnie długie palce. Wydawała się zadowolona.  
– Nalej mi wina – zażądała, po czym z kieliszkiem w ręku zwiewnie przepłynęła przez pokój, w kierunku szerokiej sofy, gdzie przysiadła, dając mu znak, by podążył za nią. Poe jednym rzutem oka ocenił wygodę i solidność mebla: no, niezły. Sporo miejsca. Ciekawe, jak często Dalian go użytkuje...  
– Jak się czujesz, Poe Dameronie? Już uporałeś się z aklimatyzacją? Wiesz, nie chciałabym…  
– Jestem w pełni sprawny, księżniczko – rzucił suchym tonem. Wbrew woli zaczynał się znów irytować, wolałby mieć te wstępy już za sobą. Nie wiedział jednak, czy nie obrazi majestatu, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy. Dalian przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, sącząc wino, po czym odstawiła kieliszek na podłogę i delikatnie przesunęła palcami po jego twarzy.  
– Wyglądasz na spiętego – zauważyła. – Może powinnam...  
– Zawsze się denerwuję na pierwszej randce. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, mając nadzieję, że wypadło to szczerze. – Nie! – zaprotestował, widząc, jak jej dłoń kieruje się ku holopadowi. Może zbyt ostro, bo ściągnęła brwi i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Nie, proszę – powtórzył. – To nie będzie potrzebne.  
– Ale przecież mówiłeś…  
– Zapomnij, co mówiłem, księżniczko – mruknął zirytowany. No jeszcze tego brakowało! – To było… głupie. Nie myślałem tak.  
– Ach, więc jednak potrafisz mnie pożądać? – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.  
Powstrzymał się od wzruszenia ramionami. Miał przed sobą młodą, ładną i chętną dziewczynę, a ciało, cóż… to tylko maszyna, jeśli dostarczy mu się pewnych mechanicznych bodźców, to zareaguje, prawda?  
– Jesteś piękną kobietą i na pewno godną pożądania. – Nachylił się ku niej, muskając ustami delikatną szyję. – Z pewnością wielu mężczyzn marzy o tobie… tęskni za tobą… nie może w nocy spać, myśląc o tobie… – Zsunął ramiączka sukni, przywarł ustami do gładkiej skóry ramienia. Westchnęła lekko i przymknęła oczy, odchylając się na oparcie sofy. Już był spokojny, poruszał się po znanym terenie, tak jak sądził – księżniczki niewiele różniły się od zwykłych dziewczyn.  
– Mam prośbę, księżniczko – wyszeptał prosto do jej ucha. Spojrzała na niego uważnie, niebieskozielone oczy naprzeciw jego czarnych.  
– Mów. – Skinęła głową.  
– Nie używaj tego nigdy więcej na mnie… w ten sposób.  
– Ale przecież…  
– Proszę, nie – wyszeptał z naciskiem. – To… poniżające. I niepotrzebne, ja… nie zawiodę cię.  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
– Jesteś dziwny, Poe Dameronie – stwierdziła. – Nikt nigdy nie odbierał tego w ten sposób. Ale… to fascynujące. Jesteś taki nieprzewidywalny! – Zachichotała, wplatając palce w jego włosy i przyciągając go bliżej.  
Nie wiedział, czy wolno mu pocałować ją w usta, ale kto nie ryzykuje, nie wygrywa. Zrobił to, wsuwając jednocześnie dłoń za jej dekolt. Nie nosiła bielizny. Mruknęła z satysfakcją, kiedy okrążył kciukiem mały, twardy sutek, przez chwilę całowali się zachłannie, po czym Dalian otworzyła oczy i odsunęła się lekko.  
– Rozbierz się.  
Tym razem patrzył jej w oczy, powoli ściągając kurtkę, koszulę i spodnie. Jeśli chce przedstawienia, proszę bardzo, da jej przedstawienie. Zauważył, że zarumieniła się lekko, jakby widok nagiego mężczyzny wciąż nieco ją peszył – choć przecież nie była niewinnym dziewczątkiem.  
Wstała z sofy i lekkim krokiem podeszła do niego, okrążając wokół, oglądając ze wszystkich stron jak cenną rzeźbę. Jak tamtym razem. Odwrócił się i schwycił ją za rękę, przykładając wpierw dłoń do swej piersi, a potem z przewrotnym uśmiechem kierując w dół. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, kiedy wąskie palce dotknęły członka, wydawało się, że chce zabrać rękę, ale nie pozwolił jej na to, zaciskając jej dłoń w swojej, a drugą gładząc po plecach, póki nie uspokoiła się i nie rozluźniła. Poruszył jej dłonią kilka razy, skwitowała to krótkim, cichym śmieszkiem. Masowała go teraz lekko, powodując narastające dreszcze, pulsujący w podbrzuszu żar, póki całkiem nie zesztywniał; wtedy przesunęła dłonie na jego pośladki i przycisnęła go mocno do siebie. Objął ją i pocałował głęboko, a potem odszukał zapięcie sukienki i pozwolił, żeby miękko opadła na ziemię. Dalian nie nosiła też majtek, jakoś nie był zdziwiony.  
Opadli znów na sofę; całował jej drobne, sterczące piersi o sutkach podkolorowanych złotawym pyłkiem. Palce księżniczki wplotły się w jego włosy. Opuścił rękę niżej, dotykając miękkiego, gładkiego wnętrza ud; wydawało się, że jej ciało drży w oczekiwaniu. Nie spieszył się, gładził jej skórę długimi, powolnymi ruchami, sięgając coraz dalej, lecz z rozmysłem zatrzymując się tuż przed celem. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na jego włosach, przyspieszony oddech rwał się w chaotycznym staccato. Pozwolił jej odczekać jeszcze chwilę, zanim jego kciuk powoli wsunął się w wilgotne wnętrze, wyrywając z jej ust długi, niski jęk. Odnalazł twardy, rozpalony guziczek, ale nie dotykał go, krążąc wokół, masując delikatne płatki, drażniąco powoli, aż z niecierpliwości ugryzła go w ramię. Gdy wreszcie go dotknął, krzyknęła cienko, wysoko, wyrzucając biodra do przodu i spoglądając na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Teraz naprawdę drżała; biodra unosiły się, ocierając o jego krocze, coraz mocniej i gwałtowniej; wydawała się tracić kontrolę. Nakazał sobie spokój, choć ciało prawie krzyczało z pożądania; niczego tak nie pragnął, jak zanurzyć się w niej natychmiast, ugasić ten żar, ale nie, jeszcze nie… Rozchylił szerzej jej nogi i wsunął się między nie, sięgając językiem do jej pępka, a potem znacząc wilgotną ścieżkę w dół. Poczuł, jak się spięła…  
Aaach! Rozbłysk białego światła w głowie, ból jak miażdżąca pięść spadająca na jego ciało. Poe usłyszał własny krzyk, długi i chrapliwy. Co się dzieje? Dlaczego leży na podłodze, trzęsąc się jak galareta, a w uszach mu szumi, jak po wybuchu? Co jest grane, kurwa?  
Podniósł głowę. Dalian kuliła się na sofie, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami, usta jej drżały. Dłonie trzymała na przeklętym holopadzie. Poczuł, jak narasta w nim wściekłość.  
– Co to było, kurwa? Co mi zrobiłaś, suko?! – wychrypiał. – To cię podnieca? Kręci cię ból?  
– To ty… co chciałeś mi zrobić?! – krzyknęła w odpowiedzi. – Jesteś zboczony!!!  
– Że co? O co ci chodzi, do wszystkich rankorów?!  
– Nie ruszaj się! – wrzasnęła piskliwie, widząc, że próbuje wstać. – Bo wezwę straże!  
Opadł z powrotem na ziemię, dysząc i zamarł w bezruchu. Tylko nie straże!  
– Co takiego zrobiłem? – spytał, starając się z całej siły nadać swemu głosowi spokojne brzmienie; wychodziło mu tak sobie. – Powiedz mi. Po prostu mi, kurwa, powiedz. Byłaś całkiem zadowolona, podobało ci się, co się nagle…?!  
– Próbowałeś mnie dotknąć… ustami… tam… – wyjaśniła, głos jej drżał. – Przecież tak nie wolno, wszyscy to wiedzą! Czy wy… tam u ciebie… nie macie żadnych zasad?!  
– Ja nie jestem wszyscy – warknął. – Jestem tu obcy, zapomniałaś, księżniczko? Nie znam waszych zasad. A “tam u mnie” mamy tylko jedną: jeśli obie strony się na coś zgadzają, to jest to dozwolone. – Oparł głowę na rękach, szum w uszach powoli ustępował. Kto by pomyślał, że na tej planecie mają takie głupie tabu. I nikt mu nic nie powiedział! No pewnie, że nie, skoro “wszyscy wiedzą”...  
– A jeśli się nie zgadzają? – Dalian pociągnęła nosem. No ładna historia, jeszcze mu się tu rozpłacze. A przecież to on oberwał, do sarlacca!  
– To wystarczy powiedzieć. Tak robią dorośli ludzie, wiesz? Mówią sobie różne rzeczy. Ustalają reguły, a potem się ich trzymają, a nie tak...  
Milczała dłuższą chwilę, nie patrzył na nią. Zastanawiał się, co z nim teraz zrobi. Jakie tu mają kary za napaść seksualną na księżniczkę? Pewnie niedługo się dowie, sarlacc by to…  
Usłyszał ciche westchnienie i jeszcze kilka pociągnięć nosem, a potem… otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy drobna dłoń delikatnie pogładziła go po włosach. Dalian przyklęknęła przy nim z autentycznie zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.  
– Masz rację, Poe – szepnęła. – Nie pomyślałam, że jesteś obcy, nie znasz… nie wiesz… Następnym razem po prostu ci powiem.  
Och, a więc będzie następny raz. Sam nie wiedział, czy się cieszyć, czy wręcz przeciwnie.  
– Przeproś mnie i zapomnimy o tym – zaproponowała. Sapnął z irytacją. Że co?  
– Kto, ja? Ja mam przepraszać? To ja tu mało nie dostałem zawału! – burknął. – Ty nie masz sobie nic do zarzucenia? Wasza Wysokość?  
– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, Poe Dameronie – oświadczyła obrażonym tonem. – Próbowałeś mnie upokorzyć, dotykając w niedozwolony sposób, co miałam zrobić? A może… – urwała i wciągnęła głośno powietrze – a może zrobiłeś to celowo? Mówiłeś, że użycie neuroksu cię poniża, może chciałeś w ten sposób… – Zerwała się na równe nogi, wyciągając przed siebie holopad obronnym gestem.  
– Księżniczko, nie! – wyrzucił szybko. – Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić ani obrazić, słowo! Przepraszam! No, przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem…  
Powoli opuściła ręce i przyklęknęła przy nim znowu.  
– Cieszę się, że to tylko nieporozumienie – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Szkoda by mi było pozbywać się ciebie. Nikt inny nie ma człowieka spoza planety, wiesz?  
– Może powiedz mi od razu teraz, jeśli macie jeszcze jakieś reguły, na przykład, nie wiem, nie można dotykać prawą ręką lewego ucha, czy coś – zaproponował zgryźliwie. – Zwłaszcza takie, o których nikt nie mówi, bo przecież wszyscy wiedzą.  
Zmarszczyła brwi, całkiem serio zastanawiając się.  
– Nie mamy – oświadczyła. – A jakby coś, to ci powiem, obiecuję.  
– Mogę już wstać?  
– Oczywiście. – Podała mu rękę. Stali znów naprzeciw siebie nadzy, ale coś zgasło; Poe czuł już tylko zmęczenie. – Nalej mi wina, Poe – zażądała znów księżniczka. Wypiła je jednym haustem. Potem sama nalała jeszcze raz i podała kieliszek jemu. Prawie nie poczuł smaku. Dalian westchnęła i objęła go w pasie, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Z pewnym wahaniem podniósł ręce i też ją objął; dłuższą chwilę stali milcząc.  
– No dobrze, zapomnijmy o tym. – Księżniczka uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Już ci wybaczyłam. A teraz… możemy zacząć jeszcze raz? Nie zostało mi wiele czasu, szkoda go marnować. Było tak miło…  
Jeszcze raz? Poe zdusił jęk. Jego pożądanie odleciało na Hoth i nie miało zamiaru wracać, w jaki sposób… Zacisnął zęby, widząc, jak Dalian wpatruje się w niego z oczekiwaniem.  
– Ekhem… księżniczko…  
– Tak?  
– Czy mogłabyś… emmm… – wydusił, wskazując wzrokiem na holopad. Niech to sarlacc, to było obrzydliwe, ale skoro nie ma innego wyjścia…  
– Oczywiście! – Wąskie palce dotknęły urządzenia. – A mówiłeś, że…  
– Zapomnij o tym, co mówiłem – odparł ponuro Poe.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Opowiedz mi o obcych planetach - zażądała Dalian. - Opowiedz mi o tej, na której byłeś ostatnio.  
Leżeli obok siebie wśród pomiętych prześcieradeł, głowa księżniczki oparta na ramieniu Damerona, jej noga przerzucona przez jego biodro. Promień słońca wpadał przez niedokładnie zaciągnięte zasłony i zostawiał na jej skórze złotawe plamki. Świtało.  
Poe przymknął oczy, wywołując pod powiekami obraz, który zapamiętał na zawsze. Crait. Biała, lśniąca przestrzeń, na której rozpędzone ścigacze kreśliły krwawe szramy. Dźwięczny szelest, z jakim kryształowe lisy wspinały się wśród skał. Czarne sylwetki maszyn Najwyższego Porządku na tle rozpalonego nieba. Crait, piekące oczy i gorycz w ustach - od wszechobecnej soli, czy od poczucia klęski?  
\- Opowiem ci o D’Qar - zdecydował.  
Dalian umościła się wygodniej na jego ramieniu i wpatrzyła w niego jak dziecko oczekujące na bajkę. Powoli, starannie dobierając słowa rozpoczął opowieść - nie był gawędziarzem, nie miał pojęcia, czy uda mu się przekazać cokolwiek poza suchymi, nudnymi informacjami, więc postanowił skupić się na życiu w bazie. To wydawało się tak odległe - wieczna krzątanina, alarmy, akcje, ci wszyscy ludzie, których dziś już nie ma… Nie, D’Qar było tak samo złym wyborem jak Crait i Poe przerwał, nie wiedząc, co i jak ma mówić dalej, jak pozbyć się dławiącej kuli, co urosła mu w gardle - lecz zauważył, że Dalian już zasnęła, posapując lekko przez uchylone usta. Opadł na posłanie i wpatrzył się w sufit, usiłując jakoś się pozbierać z powrotem do kupy.  
Wezwała go dzisiaj w środku nocy, kiedy wróciwszy z jakiegoś balu czy innej imprezy, rozdrażniona i zła, nie mogła zasnąć. Trzeba przyznać, że szedł z duszą na ramieniu - po ostatniej, hmmm, randce, przez dwa dni czuł się jak szmata i wcale nie był pewnien, jak zareaguje jego ciało i czy sprosta zadaniu. Na szczęście masaż stóp, jakiego sobie zażyczyła, przeszedł w powolne, leniwe pieszczoty, które ich oboje odprężyły, a potem w równie leniwy, długi seks. Poe odetchnął z ulgą, zwinął tamto upokarzające wspomnienie w ciasny kłębek i schował na samym dnie swego umysłu; nie było tematu.  
Nie wiedział, czy ma wyjść, czy zostać. Świtało, za jakąś godzinę czy dwie w apartamentach pojawią się pokojówki - czy to wypada, by zastały swoją panią w łóżku z mężczyzną i to do tego niewolnikiem? Z drugiej strony, czy samowolne odejście nie zostanie odebrane jako zasługujący na karę akt nieposłuszeństwa? Wolał nie zapoznawać się głębiej z możliwościami neuroksu. Przesunął się delikatnie, zabierając spod głowy księżniczki swoje ramię, które zdążyło mu już zdrętwieć - nie obudziła się, tylko coś mruknęła - i pogrążył znów we własnych myślach.  
Jak przewidział Or-Garati, jego życie na dworze stało się całkiem znośne. Inaczej: byłoby znośne, gdyby nie zabijająca go nuda i bezczynność. Nie przydzielono mu żadnego innego zajęcia, ksieżniczka nie wzywała go tak często, jak się spodziewał, a bezustanne snucie się po pałacu i ogrodach, pod coraz bardziej podejrzliwym okiem straży, zaczynało go męczyć. Udało mu się co prawda nawiązać nieco kontaktów z innymi służącymi, wydawało się, że zaczynają go ostrożnie akceptować - lecz ludzie natychmiast milkli lub zmieniali temat, gdy tylko padały takie słowa jak “statek”, “hangar” lub “jak się dostać do”. Nie naciskał, nie chcąc niszczyć w zarodku tych kruchych więzi. Kto inny może potrafiłby czekać cierpliwie, drążąc jak kropla skałę, lecz Poe dusił się coraz bardziej i wiedział, że oszaleje, jeśli ten stan bezczynności potrwa jeszcze dłużej. Gdyby przynajmniej miał przy sobie BB-8! Ale droid, uszkodzony - jak bardzo? czy da się naprawić? - spoczywał w jakichś magazynach wraz z jego statkiem i wszystkim, co do niego należało. Dameron z wdzięcznością pomyślał o przenikliwości generał Organy, która nakazała mu przed misją usunąć z pamięci droida wszystko, co mogłoby dać jakąś wskazówkę na temat ich położenia i sił; miał polegać wyłącznie na sobie. Nie wątpił, że choć on sam znajduje się w tej chwili pod ochronnym polem księżniczki, to jakieś służby z pewnością oglądają każdą śrubkę w jego sprzęcie. Mocno sfatygowanym sprzęcie – kiedy po klęsce na Crait zaszyli się w starej, porzuconej bazie Rebelii, znaleźli w niej tylko kilkanaście rzęchów, porzuconych wraz z nią, jako zbyt wyeksploatowane. Mechanicy dokonali prawdziwego cudu, przywracając niektóre z nich do życia. Poe był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak agenci anhamarskiego wywiadu kiwają z politowaniem głowami nad jego X-wingiem; cóż, może niedługo karta się odwróci. Byleby udało się dotrzeć do sojuszników…    
Księżniczka przebudziła się po jakiejś godzinie, podczas której Poe zdążył po raz setny przemielić w głowie kolejne beznadziejne plany odzyskania swego statku; jego umysł kręcił się w pustce jak porg w klatce. Spojrzała na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, jakby nie pamiętała, z kim kładła się do łóżka - a potem kazała się zbierać, wstał więc i ruszył na poszukiwanie swoich ubrań, depcząc po cennej, ręcznie tkanej narzucie, walającej się na podłodze. Nie miał ochoty wracać do siebie, i tak by już nie zasnął, więc postanowił udać się do jadalni w nadziei, że może spotka tam Or-Garatiego albo przynajmniej kogoś, z kim mógłby pogadać.

 

W stołówce zastał stadko rozplotkowanych pokojówek, które powitały go chichotami. Chętnie by się do nich dosiadł, lecz w kącie sali zauważył starca, siedzącego samotnie przy stoliku. Pobrał z podajnika swoje śniadanie (na szczęście już nie dietetyczne) i skierował się w jego stronę.  
\- Or-Garati, mam prośbę - wypalił, gdy tylko wymienili powitania.  
Starzec przyglądał mu się chwilę znad miski z jakąś zieloną mazią, w której pływały żółtawe grzanki. Zanim jednak Dameron zdążył odezwać się ponownie, podniósł dłoń, uciszając go.  
\- Nie tutaj - mruknął. - Zjedz, a potem wyjdziemy.  
Jeszcze nigdy Poe nie jadł tak szybko, nawet gdy wylatywali na akcję.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie, Poe Dameronie - powiedział Or-Garati. Stali na tarasie widokowym, tym samym, który Poe odkrył na początku swego pobytu w pałacu. Ranek był słoneczny, lecz chłodny, wiatr przenikał przez cienką koszulę i Poe pożałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą kurtki. - Nie spodziewałem się tego. Myślałem, że… poprosisz mnie o pomoc w powrocie do swoich.  
Poe wciągnął głośno powietrze. On też nie spodziewał się, że takie słowa padną ze strony kogoś stąd. Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na barierce. Czy to pułapka? Czy mógł zaufać temu człowiekowi?  
Raz nerfom śmierć, zadecydował.  
\- Myślałem o tym, ale… Nie sądziłem, że masz takie możliwości. Gdybym wiedział… Jesteś niewolnikiem, jak ja? - zapytał, wskazując na naszyjnik starca. - Bez urazy, po prostu ustalam fakty.  
\- Jestem, ale nie jak ty - fuknął Or-Garati. - Znam wielu ludzi i mam różne dojścia. Owszem, wydostanie twojego statku byłoby trochę skomplikowane… ale mógłbym na przykład umożliwić ci kontakt z twoimi.  
Oczy Poego zabłysły. - Mógłbyś?  
\- Mógłbym. Ale, jak się pewnie domyślasz - nic za darmo.  
\- Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było - roześmiał się Poe. Poczuł, jak wypełnia go nowa energia. Teraz docenił wybór miejsca na rozmowę; otaczała ich pusta przestrzeń; straże, jeśli jakieś były, kręciły się gdzieś w dole. - Co mam zrobić?  
\- W zasadzie… niewiele ponadto, co już robisz. Utrzymaj się przy księżniczce. Stań się jej niezbędny. Spędzaj z nią jak najwięcej czasu.  
Poe skrzywił się, co nie uszło uwagi starca.  
\- I lepiej nie sugeruj tak jasno, że to co robisz ci nie odpowiada. Mogłeś trafić dużo gorzej. Niejeden tutaj dałby się pokroić, żeby zająć twoje miejsce.  
\- Z pewnością - mruknął Poe. - Chętnie odstąpię ten zaszczyt.  
Or-Garati powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz. Kompletnie nic. Jesteś teraz jednym z nas. - Wyciągnął kościsty palec i postukał lekko w neuroks Poego. - I musisz zachowywać się jak jeden z nas.  
\- Ale...  
\- Dam ci teraz jedną dobrą radę. Jeśli chcesz wrócić do siebie - musisz zapomnieć, kim byłeś tam. Schowaj swoją dumę do kieszeni, na nic ci się tutaj nie przyda. Jeśli będziesz narzekać, nikt nie zrozumie o co ci chodzi. Jeszcze gdyby księżniczka Dalian była jakąś paskudną, starą thalą, ale tak? Każdy uważa, że wygrałeś los na loterii, chłopcze. Więc rób swoje i nie marudź, jeśli nie chcesz zostać uznany za niewdzięcznika. I pamiętaj, nie będę mógł ci pomóc, jeśli wypadniesz z jej łask, więc lepiej się staraj.

Poe odwrócił się i wpatrzył w dalekie okna pałacu. Gdzieś tam księżniczka pewnie właśnie się budziła, piła poranną _tuku_ , z pomocą pokojówek wybierała garderobę... Tak, Or-Garati miał rację, kto go zrozumie? Nawet kiedy wróci do swoich. "Oho-ho, chłopie, ale ci się trafiło." "Zazdroszczę." "Zabierzesz mnie tam?" Był w stanie doskonale to sobie wyobrazić.  
\- Wasz świat jest popieprzony - warknął. Or-Garati wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może kiedyś coś się zmieni - powiedział enigmatycznie. - Ale na razie jest jak jest. Pogódź się z tym.

 _Pogódź się z tym, łatwo mu…_ Ale właściwie – Poe zacisnął palce na barierce – co innego mu zostawało? Seks z Dalian przecież wcale nie był nieprzyjemny, w innych okolicznościach sam uważałby taką sytuację za coś godnego pozazdroszczenia. Może nawet romantycznego. Więc… może nie powinien zastanawiać się zbytnio, tylko robić swoje, jak to określił starzec, i czekać na właściwy moment? A kiedy wróci… kto oprócz niego będzie wiedział, co tu się naprawdę wydarzyło? Będą mieć tylko jego opowieść. Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie komiksy i holofilmy, w których księżniczki zakochiwały się w śmiałych przybyszach z daleka. Jak Obi-wan i Satine, jak Anakin i Amidala…   
\- Dobrze. Więc mam szpiegować księżniczkę w łóżku. Interesuje cię coś konkretnego?  
\- Po prostu z nią rozmawiaj. Jesteś tu obcy, a więc nieuwikłany w nasze kliki, układy… Czysty. Przejęła cię prosto z sądu, nikt jej ciebie nie polecił, więc może być przy tobie swobodniejsza, myśląc, że nie jesteś niczyimi uszami. W pałacu trudno kichnąć, żeby zaraz w całym mieście nie życzyli ci “na zdrowie”.  
Poe kiwnął głową. Myśl o szpiegowaniu w ten sposób była może w pierwszej chwili trochę dziwna, ale ostatecznie nadawała jakiś sens jego pobytowi na Anhamarze. Nadal był niewolnikiem i żigolakiem, ale stało się to jakby odrobinę mniej upokarzające.  
\- Komu mam meldować, tobie?  
\- Hmmm, nie. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby zbyt często widziano nas razem. Znajdę ci jakiegoś łącznika.  
\- Tak z ciekawości… Czemu ona? Sam mówiłeś, że nie ma nic wspólnego z władzą - drążył dalej. - Ostatnia w kolejce do tronu, zajmuje się tylko rozrywkami. Co w tym interesującego?  
\- Niech cię o to głowa nie boli. - Or-Garati wzruszył ramionami. - To fakt, że tronu raczej nie obejmie, ale i tak ma pewne wpływy. Poza tym, miesiąc temu się zaręczyła i...  
\- Księżniczka ma narzeczonego? - zdumiał się Poe. - I jemu nie przeszkadza, że wzięła sobie... że sypia ze mną?  
\- A co w tym dziwnego? Generał Teran Ag Draimu jest częściej w terenie niż na miejscu, a księżniczka, jak każdy, ma swoje potrzeby… I nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego, lubi cię, ale nie jesteś dla niej niczym więcej, jak wibratorem. Z paroma dodatkowymi funkcjami. Bez urazy.  
Poemu nawet nie drgnęła brew. Nie będzie przecież obrażał się na człowieka, który może mu pomóc się stąd wydostać.  
\- Dobra, rozumiem. Mam ją wyciągać na zwierzenia o narzeczonym.  
\- Jeśli ci się uda. Trudno do niego dotrzeć, otacza się tylko swoimi zaufanymi ludźmi. Nie mamy punktu zaczepienia…  
\- Mamy? Kto - my? - podchwycił natychmiast Poe. Or-Garati spojrzał na niego surowo.  
\- Nie zadawaj zbyt wielu pytań. Im mniej wiesz, tym krócej będą cię przesłuchiwać. - Skrzywił się w czymś, co miało zapewne być uśmiechem. Poemu przemknęło przez myśl, że to powiedzonko najwyraźniej znane jest w całej Galaktyce. - Poza tym, jak mówiłem - obserwuj. Wiesz jak to jest - odrobina informacji stąd, odrobina stamtąd…  
\- A gdzieś jakiś mózg składa to w całość - dokończył Poe. Pomyślał o Lei Organie. Ona też prowadziła nasłuch, odbierała raporty i wydawała decyzje, których czasem nie rozumiał. Jednak łatwiej było zaufać jej, wierząc, że wie, co robi, niż… Potrząsnął głową, odganiając wspomnienia.  
\- No to wiesz, co masz robić - podsumował Or-Garati.  
\- Jasne - Poe skinął głową. - A wracając do mojej prośby…  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę ci załatwić żadnego innego zajęcia. Jesteś osobistym towarzyszem księżniczki, masz być gotowy na każde jej wezwanie. Nie wypada, żebyś zajmował się czymkolwiek innym - chcesz, żeby opowiadano, że wzięła sobie do łóżka jakiegoś zwykłego służącego? Ośmieszyłbyś ją tylko.  
\- Wymyśl coś. Ta bezczynność doprowadza mnie do szału.  
\- Skoro tak bardzo się nudzisz… - starzec zamyślił się przez chwilę. - Znam kogoś, kto ci pomoże. Spotkajmy się po południu na dziedzińcu, to cię zaprowadzę.  
\- A do tego czasu co mam robić? - Dameron nie potrafił ukryć zniecierpliwienia.  
\- Nie wiem, pobiegaj? - W głosie Or-Garatiego pobrzmiewała kpina. - Powinieneś dbać o sylwetkę, bo jak przestaniesz się podobać księżniczce…  
\- Dzięki za dobrą radę - mruknął zgryźliwie Poe.

 

***  
Siia Sint spoglądała na panią Tierri, a w jej wzroku obawa mieszała się z uwielbieniem. Czarne oczy bez białek śledziły każdy ruch starszej kobiety. Pani Tierri przeglądała jakieś dokumenty i chyba wcale nie zauważyła, że Siia nie wyszła wraz z innymi. Dziewczynka wahała się. Przeszkodzić jej teraz? A co jeśli pani Tierri się na nią pogniewa? Ale jeśli teraz jej nie powie, to później może już nie być okazji… Siia czuła, że powoli opuszcza ją cała zebrana odwaga. Może naprawdę nie powinna teraz przeszkadzać. Może jutro… Zostanie dłużej tak samo jak dziś i…  
Pani Tierri podniosła głowę, a jej lekku, starannie owinięte paskami materiału, zakołysały się delikatnie. Zmrużyła krótkowzroczne oczy, ciemne w błękitnej twarzy, usiłując dostrzec, kto tam siedzi na końcu sali. Siia wstrzymała oddech.  
– Siia, nie poszłaś jeszcze? Coś się stało?  
– Proszę pani, ja… – Siia wzięła głęboki oddech i wyciągnęła przed siebie swój datapad. – Ja to rozwiązałam.  
– Chodź i pokaż – powiedziała pani Tierri z uśmiechem i dziewczynka niezgrabnie wygramoliła się z ławki. Jak zwykle, gdy była podekscytowana, fałdy skóry na jej policzkach falowały lekko. Podeszła do biurka pani Tierri i ostrożnie położyła przed nią datapad.  
– Bo proszę pani, pani się pomyliła – powiedziała obronnym tonem. – Dała mi pani inne zadania, takie dla starszych klas, myśmy tego jeszcze nie robili. Ale i tak to rozwiązałam.  
Pani Tierri zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w datapad. Siia spuściła wzrok. A co, jeśli popełniła błąd i pani Tierri ją wyśmieje? Albo uzna to, co zrobiła, za bezczelność? Powinna była zgłosić od razu, kiedy zauważyła, że dostała inne, trudniejsze zadania, tata zawsze jej powtarzał, żeby się nie wyrywać, nie popisywać…  
Syknęły drzwi i dziewczynka obróciła się, przestraszona. W wejściu stało dwóch mężczyzn… a jeden z nich to był sam pan Or-Garati. Siia rzadko widywała przełożonego całej pałacowej służby, ale rozpoznała go natychmiast. Drugiego nie znała.  
– Witaj, Naylo – powiedział pan Or-Garati. – Możemy? Mam do ciebie sprawę.  
Pani Tierri podniosła głowę znad datapadu.  
– Poczekajcie chwilkę, muszę coś skończyć. – I wróciła do studiowania danych.  
Pan Or-Garati spojrzał na Siię – ta natychmiast spuściła wzrok i zaczęła wyłamywać palce z zakłopotania. Och, co za okropna sytuacja. Przeszkadza w jakichś ważnych sprawach, zaraz się na nią pogniewają i… Jak tylko tata się o tym dowie…  
– Brawo, Siio – rozległ się miękki głos pani Tierri. – To naprawdę doskonałe rozwiązanie. Nie pomyliłam się, dając ci te zadania, wiedziałam, że dasz sobie radę. No, popatrz na mnie. Nie wstydź się.  
Siia z wahaniem podniosła głowę, uszy ją piekły, a policzki falowały coraz mocniej.  
– To bardzo zdolna uczennica – powiedziała pani Tierri, zwracając się do gości. – Dałam jej właśnie kilka zadań matematycznych znacznie wykraczających poza program i nie tylko je rozwiązała, ale wpadła na pewien pomysł… będę musiała jeszcze to przestudiować… Zatrzymam twój datapad, jeśli pozwolisz?  
Siia gorliwie pokiwała głową, ale wtem zatrzymała się w pół gestu.  
– Proszę pani, tam… tam jest praca domowa dla pana Nubu, a on…  
– Ach, tak – uśmiechnęła się pani Tierri. – W takim razie skopiuję dane i będziesz mogła go zabrać. Momencik. – Pogrzebała w szufladach biurka, wyciągnęła małą kostkę pamięci i wcisnęła ją w szczelinę datapadu. Pan Or-Garati chrząknął, zniecierpliwiony. Nauczycielka spojrzała na niego surowo.  
– Wiem, Or-Garati, że twój czas jest niezwykle cenny, ale to nie zajmie więcej niż minutę – powiedziała. – A może w międzyczasie przedstawisz mi swojego znajomego? Chyba go wcześniej nie widziałam.  
– Poe Dameron – odezwał się obcy mężczyzna. – Fakt, nie widziała mnie pani, jestem tu… nowy.  
– To ten pilot – wyjaśnił pan Or-Garati. – Wiesz, ten zestrzelony.  
– Achhh… – Brwi pani Tierri uniosły się wysoko. Siia, całkowicie zapominając o dobrym wychowaniu, wytrzeszczyła oczy na nieznajomego. Ten pilot! Ostatnio na przerwach nie było innego tematu, a Vinti, córka pokojówki, chwaliła się, że widziała go na własne oczy. Siia przypomniała sobie, co opowiadał Zuku Dan, przyjaciel taty, gdy dwa dni temu świętowali kwartalny wolny dzień przy piwie seech. Zestrzelony podczas ataku na miasto, ujęty z bronią w ręku po ciężkiej walce! Ale księżniczka Dalian była bardzo odważna, sama go wzięła do niewoli i… Siia nie wiedziała, co dalej, bo tata akurat wtedy zauważył ją, siedzącą cicho w kącie, i kazał jej iść spać.  
Prawdę mówiąc, obcy wcale nie wyglądał, jak w opowieściach Vinti. Spodziewała się kogoś ogromnego i ponurego, o złym i groźnym wyrazie twarzy, a on… wyglądał całkiem miło. No tak, zawsze wiedziała, że Vinti to kłamczucha. Pewnie go wcale nawet nie widziała.  
– Sullustanka, hę? Znałem wielu dobrych pilotów Sullustan.  
Siia w pierwszej chwili w ogóle nie skojarzyła, że ten człowiek mówi do niej, gapiła się tylko coraz większymi oczyma. Obcy uśmiechnął się.  
– I świetna z matematyki? Może zostaniesz kiedyś astronawigatorką?  
Och… co powinna mu odpowiedzieć? Czy w ogóle wolno jej się odezwać? Co on powiedział, czy to coś złego? Spłoszona spojrzała na panią Tierri, ale nauczycielka tylko uśmiechała się spokojnie.  
– Tak, Siia jest bardzo zdolna i na pewno kiedyś… – Oddała jej datapad. – Idź już, dziecko. Zajrzyj do mnie jutro, porozmawiamy o twoich wynikach.  
Siia posłusznie skłoniła głowę i odmaszerowała, choć bardzo chciała jeszcze zostać. _Astronawi… astronawi…_ Obce słowo tłukło jej się w głowie. Musi jak najszybciej je sprawdzić. Ależ będzie miała co opowiadać jutro w klasie!  
W drzwiach obejrzała się jeszcze. Pan Or-Garati i pilot stali przy biurku pani Tierri, nie patrząc już na nią. Nieśmiało wyciągnęła ręce i przyłożyła do siebie zwinięte pięści, podnosząc je na wysokość ust, a potem odwróciła się i uciekła.

– Nie powinien był pan tego mówić, panie Dameron – westchnęła Nayla Tierri, spoglądając spod oka na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę. Nie był ubrany jak pałacowy sługa, jego strój miał w sobie raczej coś wojskowego. Jednak, gdyby ktokolwiek miał wątpliwości co do statusu tego człowieka, to rozwiewał je polśniewający na szyi neuroks – jeden z tych drogich, indywidualnie dostrajanych modeli o rozszerzonym spektrum działania. Nayla stłumiła odruch, by dotknąć własnej szyi; tyle lat, a ona wciąż…  
– Poe, po prostu Poe. – Pilot uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Or-Garati powiedział, że jest pani w stanie mi pomóc…  
– Skoro już mówimy sobie po imieniu, to Nayla. – Podała mu rękę, uścisnął ją pewnie i mocno. Z tymi ciemnymi włosami i oczami, zawadiackim uśmiechem, był niewątpliwie przystojnym mężczyzną; nie dziwiła się ksieżniczce Dalian. – Or-Garati, co właściwie naopowiadałeś panu… Poemu? W jaki sposób mogłabym mu pomóc?  
– Biedak się nudzi, Naylo – powiedział Or-Garati; w kąciku ust igrał mu złośliwy uśmieszek. – Pomyślałem, że może pozwolisz mu skorzystać ze swojej biblioteki. Nayla jest dyrektorką szkoły dla dzieci służby – wyjaśnił. – Poza tym programistką droidów, a w wolnym czasie prowadzi badania nad rdzennymi kulturami Anhamaru. Posiada chyba najbogatszy w mieście zbiór książek, filmów, czego tylko chcesz. Bez obaw, nie tylko naukowych, znajdzie się też coś dla prostej rozrywki, prawda, Naylo?  
– Coś się z pewnością znajdzie… Nie wiem, co cię interesuje, Poe.  
Pilot pokręcił głową i rozłożył ręce, jakby sam nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.  
– No to ja was zostawiam – oznajmił Or-Garati. – Dogadajcie się sami, bo mój czas jest, jak zauważyłaś, dość cenny. Do zobaczenia. – Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
– Zaczekaj! – zawołała za nim Nayla. – Będziesz na najbliższej komisji?  
– Postaram się, ale nic nie mogę obiecać. – Starzec popatrzył na nią poważnie. – A co, spodziewasz się problemów?  
Twi’lekanka wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiesz, jacy oni są. Wolałabym mieć twoje poparcie.  
– Dasz sobie radę. Zresztą… formalnie rzecz biorąc, masz znacznie więcej do powiedzenia niż ja. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo i znacząco postukał w swój neuroks. Tym razem Nayli nie udało się powstrzymać, dotknęła swej skóry, opuszkami palców wyczuwając cienką jak włos bliznę. Tyle lat… ale ślady nigdy nie znikają do końca.  
Poe Dameron tymczasem przysiadł na krawędzi biurka, z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem przeglądając rozrzucone na nim materiały. Odczekał, aż drzwi zamkną się za Or-Garatim i podniósł wzrok.  
– Dlaczego nie powinienem był tego mówić? – zapytał. – Chciałem, no, pochwalić dziecko. Przypominała mi jednego pilota od nas z eskadry…  
– Astronawigatorka… – Nayla uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Widać, Poe, że jesteś tu nowy. Tak, Siia jest bardzo zdolna, w matematyce ma po prostu jakiś siódmy zmysł, ale… To córka niskiego rangą mechanika. Ma dziesięć lat, za dwa dostanie swój pierwszy neuroks i przydział pracy. Według waszych kryteriów jest brzydka, więc trudno jej będzie awansować, a zdolności matematyczne nie są specjalnie cenione wśród służby.  
– W takim razie… po co? Ta szkoła, to wszystko? Skoro te dzieci i tak czeka słu… niewolnictwo? – Spoglądał na nią spod ściągniętych brwi.  
– To pałac, Poe. Nawet służba musi tu być na poziomie.  
– Ale to okrutne, nie sądzisz? Zachęcasz ją do rozwijania zdolności, żeby potem… i tak je zmarnowała?  
– Och, niektórzy mają szczęście. Z odpowiednim poparciem mogą kształcić się dalej. Trzeba tylko zainteresować kogoś wystarczająco wpływowego. Siia mogłaby zostać programistką droidów… jak kiedyś ja. To dobry zawód. Ale astronawigatorką? Nie opuści tego miejsca. Nie pokazuj jej gwiazd, bo przez resztę życia będzie nieszczęśliwa, chodząc po ziemi.  
– Wasz świat jest popieprzony – westchnął Poe, patrząc gdzieś w bok.  
– Nie bardziej niż każdy inny – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. – Niewola jest wszędzie. Czym się różni los biedaka, który przez cały dzień zarabia tyle, że ledwie mu starcza na miskę podłego jedzenia, od losu niewolnika? Czy biedak może spojrzeć w gwiazdy i powiedzieć “polecę tam”? Wszyscy jedziemy na tym samym wózku, Poe.  
– Ale ty przecież… jesteś wolna? Nie nosisz tego… – Ręka Poego powędrowała w stronę neuroksu.  
– Wolna, ale nie wolno urodzona – wyjaśniła Nayla. – Ja jestem z tych, którzy mieli szczęście. Nasza pani… Och, to była niezwykła kobieta. Jeśli chcesz, pożyczę ci jej biografię. Z jej inicjatywy powstały szkoły takie jak ta, a po jej śmierci cała służba, trzysta pięćdziesiąt osób, została wyzwolona. W tym moja rodzina. Miałam wtedy dwadzieścia lat, od kilku byłam już… domyślasz się pewnie?  
Poe powoli pokręcił głową.  
– Och, nie żartuj – parsknęła Nayla. – Twoje pierwsze skojarzenie na hasło “Twi’lekanka” to…?  
– Aayla Secura, mistrzyni Jedi – rzucił bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Masz podobne imię.  
Nayla skłoniła głowę w uznaniu dla jego refleksu.  
– Jesteś odosobniony w swoich skojarzeniach, Poe Dameronie – stwierdziła. – Słyszałam, że porno z Twi’lekankami jest najpopularniejszym rodzajem wśród żołnierzy wszystkich armii, nie wątpię, że i ty takie oglądałeś – dodała. Bąknął coś niewyraźnie, odwracając wzrok. – Tak, byłam prostytutką i pracowałam tak jeszcze kilka lat po wyzwoleniu, zanim uzbierałam tyle pieniędzy, by móc zacząć się kształcić. Nie mówię tego, żeby cię zawstydzić ani żeby się skarżyć. Chcę po prostu, żebyś wiedział, jak wygląda życie tutaj.  
– Coś tam już wiem – uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.  
– Niewątpliwie. Ale to dla ciebie nowość, prawda? Myślisz tylko, jak się stąd wyrwać… nie zaprzeczaj, nie wydam cię. Nie wiesz, jak to jest – żyć z tym na co dzień i godzić się, unikać kłopotów, marzyć tylko o kolejnym dniu. Nie widzieć wyjścia.  
– Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście. Coś się musi zmienić. Czasem wystarczy iskra...  
– Nie mów tak, bo cię wezmą za spiskowca, a wtedy nie wywiniesz się tak łatwo. – Zaśmiała się smutno. – Ale już za dużo mówię, Poe, nie przyszedłeś tu przecież na pogawędki ze starszą panią. – Z trzaskiem otworzyła jedną z szuflad biurka i wyciągnęła z niej mały, sfatygowany holoczytnik. – Proszę, weź to i powiedz, co cię interesuje, to zaraz przejdziemy do biblioteki. Jakieś książki, filmy…?  
– Hmmm… – zastanowił się Poe. – Masz może komiksy?


	5. Chapter 5

– A na Jadorga to lepiej uważaj. Donosi.  
– Co-o? – Poe obrócił się, jego ręka drgnęła, strumień czerwonego płynu z butelki minął kieliszek i rozprysnął się na blacie.  
– Nie rozpraszaj się, Poe! – Wysoki Bith z satysfakcją trzepnął go serwetą po dłoni. Pokojówki, obserwujące ich od sąsiedniego stolika, zachichotały.  
– A ty sobie nie pozwalaj, Sagro – syknął Poe, spoglądając na niego spode łba. Z twarzy Bitha trudno było wyczytać emocje, lecz Dameron był przekonany, że fałdy wokół jego ust skrywają złośliwy uśmieszek. – Nie rozumiem, po co to w ogóle…  
– Jak to, po co? – W głosie Sagro zabrzmiało zdumienie. – Lecisz jutro z księżniczką do letniego pałacyku na wyspie Saltu. Zazdroszczę, zobaczysz przepiękne rzeczy… Ale pani zażyczyła sobie twojej obecności na przyjęciu, no przecież nie jako gościa! Or-Garati kazał mi nauczyć cię wszystkiego, żebyś nie przyniósł jej wstydu…  
W jadalni o tej porze kręciło się sporo osób i Poe nie był szczególnie zachwycony tym, że co chwila ktoś mu zagląda przez ramię, albo co gorsza – komentuje jego zmagania najpierw z miliardem talerzyków, szklanek i sztućców (od prób zapamiętania, co i w jakiej kolejności podawać, kiedy wolno zabierać i jak odróżnić talerzyki do _skafu_ od tych do _mogreno_ , mogło się zakręcić w głowie), a teraz – z eleganckim i zgodnym z tradycją sposobem nalewania wina.  
– Nie po co mnie uczysz, tylko po co te wszystkie ceregiele – wyjaśnił. – Uwierz mi, nalałem w życiu już niejeden kieliszek…  
Sagro tylko parsknął.  
– To nie spelunka w porcie ani żołnierska kantyna, to królewski pałac! – pouczył go. – Wszystko musi być jak trzeba! Może tam u was w wojsku – w głosie Bitha zabrzmiała lekka pogarda – wszystko wam jedno, co i z czego pijecie…  
– Żebyś wiedział! – przytaknął Poe.  
– ...ale u nas, zwłaszcza w obecności Najjaśniejszych, nie możesz sobie pozwolić na żadne niedbalstwo. No, powtórz.  
– Poczekaj. – Poe wstrzymał go gestem. – Mówiłeś, że ktoś tu donosi? Który to?  
Sargo dyskretnie zerknął w bok, gdzie przy stoliku pod szerokim, panoramicznym oknem mała grupka złożona z Rodianina, Twi’lekanina i dwóch ludzi grała w karty.  
– Widzisz tego wysokiego, w zielonej szacie? To on.  
– Cholera, rozmawiałem z nim dziś rano. – Poe skrzywił się.  
– Właśnie dlatego cię ostrzegam. Mam nadzieję, że nie powiedziałeś mu nic niewłaściwego? – zaniepokoił się Bith.  
– Nie… chyba nie. Zwykła pogawędka. – Poe zmarszczył brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, o czym właściwie rozmawiali. Banalne uwagi o pogodzie, pałacowym jedzeniu… Chyba nic z tego nie było groźne?  
– Może po prostu chciał pogadać. Nawet i jemu się zdarza. Chociaż… nie dałbym głowy, czy dowódca straży nie ma już na biurku raportu z waszej rozmowy.  
– Skoro wszyscy wiedzą, że donosi, to dlaczego jeszcze ktokolwiek się z nim zadaje? – zainteresował się Poe. – Nie lepiej trzymać się z daleka?  
– Jadorg zajmuje się dostawami, może wiele załatwić. Za całkiem przystępną cenę… albo za informacje. Część strażników też siedzi u niego w kieszeni. Lepiej mieć go za sobą niż przeciw sobie – wyjaśnił Sagro.  
– Dobra, będę pamiętał – mruknął Poe. – Dzięki za ostrzeżenie.  
– Dam ci dobrą radę. – Bith zniżył głos do szeptu. – Nie spoufalaj się z nikim. Tu każdy każdego podgryza jak może… Nigdy nie wiesz, do czyich uszu trafi to, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś.  
Poe westchnął, przypominając sobie swoją eskadrę. Zaufanie, współpraca, przyjaźń… Wyglądało na to, że w tym pałacu to pojęcia słabo znane.  
– Niektórzy będą starali podlizać się tobie – kontynuował Sagro. – Wszyscy już wiedzą, że księżniczka cię polubiła. Zaczynasz wyrastać tutaj na szychę.  
– Nie żartuj sobie – mruknął zakłopotany Poe.  
– A właśnie, że tak. Sam zobaczysz, będą przychodzić, prosić, żebyś szepnął słówko… Nie rób tego.  
– Dlaczego?  
– To jest raczej w złym tonie. Jeżeli ona uzna, że zrobiłeś się nachalny… to polecisz w dół, nawet nie będziesz wiedział kiedy, i do końca życia będziesz sprzątał toalety.  
_Nie będę mógł ci pomóc, jeśli wypadniesz z jej łask_ – zabrzęczało w głowie Poego. Ściągnął brwi. _Wszyscy donoszą…_ Czy Or-Garati był pewny? Cóż, trzeba było wierzyć, że zależy mu przynajmniej na informacjach, które Dameron mógł zdobyć. Spojrzał ukosem na Sagro. Było coś zabawnego w myśli, że Bith ostrzega przed donosicielami kogoś, kto sam też zgodził się na taką rolę.  
– Dobrze, wracajmy do rzeczy. Jeszcze raz. Nalewasz wina księżniczce… Poczekaj. Yusa!  
Młoda dziewczyna o lekko błękitnawej skórze i różowych wypustkach w miejsce włosów spojrzała na nich pytająco. – Co chcesz, Sagro?  
– Chodź, usiądź tu z nami. – Bith zachęcił ją gestem. – Poe, wyobraź sobie, że to jest księżniczka. – Uciszył wzrokiem chichoczącą Yusę. – Weź butelkę, stań z tej strony, plecy proste, ręka wyciągnięta, o tak… Za dużo! Do pełna to możesz nalać jakiemuś ochlaptusowi w knajpie na przedmieściach! Jeszcze raz!  
– Poczekajcie, teraz księżniczka raczy się napić! – Yusa schwyciła kieliszek. – Eeee… sok z _tainu_? – Skrzywiła się, rozczarowana.  
– No przecież nie będę marnował wina – parsknął Sagro. – No, Poe, jeszcze raz… Postawa, ręka… Aaaach, u-wa-żaj! – wrzasnął, gdy kropla soku spłynęła po szkle kieliszka. – Czemu jesteś taki niedbały, czy ty w ogóle nie myślisz?  
Poe stanowczo odstawił butelkę na stół.  
– Jestem pilotem, do cholery, nie kelnerem – warknął. – Jeśli księżniczka chce, żebym jej nalewał wino, musi jakoś znieść moje braki w etykiecie.  
Wielka, łysa głowa Sagro zatrzęsła się na cienkiej szyi.  
– Wiem, ty tu jesteś od ważniejszych spraw – dogryzł mu. Poe tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie zamierzam się w to dłużej bawić – oznajmił. Nalał sobie kieliszek i wychylił jednym haustem; sok z _tainu_ miał przyjemny, kwaskowaty smak i lekko szczypał w język. Nie zawierał alkoholu, lecz mimo to Poe poczuł się lekki i odprężony. Odwrócił się i skierował w stronę wyjścia.  
– Zaczekaj, Poe! – W głosie Sagro zabrzmiały błagalne nuty. – No, nie obrażaj się, ja już po prostu taki jestem. Hej, gdzie ty idziesz, wracaj! – Podbiegł i szarpnął go za rękaw. – Masz rację, tobie księżniczka wybaczy braki w etykiecie. Ale co będzie ze mną?  
– Jak to – z tobą? – Poe ściągnął brwi. Paciorkowate oczy Bitha wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie. – Co ty masz do tego?  
– Dostałem zadanie – wyjaśnił Sagro. – Jeśli go nie wypełnię… Jeśli się okaże, że nie wyszkoliłem cię odpowiednio… Poniosę konsekwencje – westchnął.  
Poe tylko powoli pokręcił głową.  
– Żeby was wszystkich sarlacc zeżarł – mruknął, wracając do stołu.  
Jednak nie dane mu było kontynuować nauki, bo w jadalni nagle wybuchło zamieszanie. Czwórka karciarzy spod okna zerwała się na równe nogi, wywrzaskując jakieś obelgi w mieszance basica i rodiańskiego. Przewrócony stolik łupnął o podłogę, karty rozsypały się szerokim łukiem, a gracze rzucili się na siebie. Zaciekawiona służba otoczyła ich ciasnym kręgiem, Poe zbliżył się także. Wysoki w zielonej szacie – donosiciel – siedział na Twi’lekaninie, ściskając z całej siły jego lekku; ten darł się przeraźliwie i okładał pięściami tors napastnika. Rodianin dusił drugiego z ludzi. Widzowie pokrzykiwali, dopingując walczących; kątem oka Poe zauważył, że jeden ze służących – otyły osobnik w żółtej kurtce – przyjmuje zakłady. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przez chwilę poczuł się, jak w jednym z barów na Korelii. Nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że w pałacu też rozgrywają się takie sceny.  
– Straż do sektora C15! – rozległo się z głośników pod sufitem. – Bójka w jadalni!  
Rozgardiasz umilkł jak nożem uciął; walczący odskoczyli od siebie. Twi’lekanin był blady jak ściana i oddychał z trudem, jego przeciwnik usiłował zatamować krew płynącą z nosa, lecz udało mu się tylko rozmazać ją po twarzy. Pozostali dwaj nie wyglądali lepiej. Widzowie rozproszyli się momentalnie po sali, udając całkowicie zajętych swoimi sprawami, zapadło ciężkie milczenie pełne oczekiwania.  
Nie minęło kilka minut, a drzwi rozsunęły się z sykiem i ośmiu gwardzistów w czarnych kombinezonach wkroczyło na salę. Nie spieszyli się, sunęli równo, miarowym krokiem, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo – i tak wszyscy natychmiast ustępowali im z drogi. Poe zagapił się z butelką w ręku, jak otaczają karciarzy, którzy nawet nie usiłowali protestować. Krótki trzask wyładowań, łomot upadających ciał… Po chwili dwóch gwardzistów złapało każdego delikwenta pod pachy i wywlokło z jadalni. Jadorg był jedynym, który szedł o własnych siłach.  
Drzwi się zamknęły, salę znów wypełnił gwar. Ludzie jakby nigdy nic, wrócili do przerwanych zajęć. Grubas w żółtym wypłacał zakłady. Poe przyjrzał się Sagro i Yusie – ich twarze nie wyrażały zdziwienia ani złości, jakby całe to zamieszanie było zwykłym elementem dnia.  
– Co im zrobią? – zapytał.  
– Czy ja wiem? – zastanowił się Sagro. – Może chłosta, może kilka dni paki…  
– E, potelepią ich i tyle – roześmiała się Yusa. – Co tam, taka bójka. Każdy wie, że przy kartach ludziom puszczają nerwy.  
– Potelepią?  
– No, wiesz. – Dziewczyna przesunęła dłonią po neuroksie. – Kriiit, kriiit! – Wzdrygnęła się, udając drgawki. Poe skrzywił się i bezwiednie dotknął własnej obroży. Yusa roześmiała się głośno.  
– Nie przejmuj się nimi – powiedziała pobłażliwie. – Pewnie odpalą strażnikom coś z puli, to w ogóle nic im nie będzie.  
Sagro spojrzał na zegar nad drzwiami i westchnął.  
– Wybaczcie, muszę już iść. Pora kolacji się zbliża, obowiązki wzywają. Yusa, Ai-Atti, posprzątajcie ten bałagan!  
Yusa nawet nie drgnęła, ale od stolika obok podniosła się ciemnoskóra dziewczyna i w milczeniu zaczęła ładować naczynia i sztućce na tacę.  
– Zaczekaj! – Yusa wyjęła jej z rąk dwa kieliszki i zgarnęła ze stołu butelkę. – Poe, ty się nigdzie nie wybierasz, prawda?  
– Nie, nie wybieram się – uśmiechnął się Poe. – Chyba że… – wskazał na bransoletę.  
– E, teraz? Teraz nie jesteś jej do niczego potrzebny. Za jakąś godzinę czy dwie, wieczorem, to co innego… – Znów wybuchnęła śmiechem. – No to chyba możemy się napić, co? To wprawdzie nie wino… – dziewczyna z wprawą napełniła oba kieliszki – ale niech się nie marnuje. Twoje zdrowie!  
– Zdrowie! – Poe uniósł kieliszek, napełniony, jak zauważył, po brzegi, i z przyjemnością przełknął napój. Znów pojawiło się uczucie lekkości i odświeżenia; pomyślał, że sok z _tainu_ jest kolejnym wynalazkiem Anhamaru wartym rozpropagowania w całej Galaktyce.  
Yusa pochyliła się lekko w jego stronę.  
– Nie mogłam ci tego powiedzieć wcześniej – zaczęła zniżonym tonem – ale na Sagro to ty uważaj. Donosi jak cholera.

***

Po raz pierwszy od chwili swego uwięzienia Poe znalazł się na lotnisku i ekscytowało go to bardziej niż był skłonny po sobie okazać. Małe lądowisko na tyłach pałacu służyło, zdaje się, tylko rekreacyjnym wycieczkom; w każdym razie wśród kilku stojących na płycie maszyn Dameron nie zauważył nic większego od skiffa. Poza tym wszystko wyglądało… luksusowo; przyzwyczajony do obdrapanych i osmalonych myśliwców i usmarowanych kombinezonów pilotów Poe z pewną nieufnością spoglądał na lśniące kadłuby statków i czyściutkie, doskonale skrojone uniformy obsługi.  
Księżniczka poprowadziła go w stronę niedużego stateczku z charakterystyczną przezroczystą kulą umieszczoną pomiędzy ostro zakończonymi skrzydłami. Młody, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna w granatowej marynarce zdobionej mnóstwem złoceń sprawnie opuścił przed nimi schodki.  
– To Punworcca 116? – zagadnął Poe, ale pilot nawet na niego nie spojrzał, z kamienną twarzą wpatrując się gdzieś w dal. – Przeróbka – odpowiedział sam sobie, dostrzegając detale, które odróżniały ich pojazd od klasycznego modelu, skonstruowanego jeszcze za czasów Wojen Klonów.  
– Poe! – Z góry rozległ się zniecierpliwiony głos księżniczki. – Gdzie się podziewasz?  
Dameron, nie ociągając się dłużej, wbiegł do wnętrza statku. Służba wniosła za nimi bagaże i wycofała się natychmiast, a młody pilot wciągnął z powrotem schodki i zasiadł w przezroczystym kokpicie. Poe spojrzał na niego z zazdrością. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że w swojej sytuacji nie ma najmniejszej szansy na zajęcie miejsca za sterami, ale perspektywa odbycia tej podróży jako pasażer sprawiała, że czuł się dziwacznie.  
Wnętrze stateczku urządzone było z przepychem; na stosunkowo małej powierzchni zmieszczono wszystko, czego potrzeba, by uczynić podróż przyjemną i luksusową. Głębokie i wygodne fotele obite były ciemną, miłą w dotyku skórą i wykończone wypolerowanym drewnem, z którego wykonana była też reszta wyposażenia. Całość wyglądała solidnie, nieco staroświecko i – dla Poego przynajmniej – zdecydowanie egzotycznie.  
Zajęli miejsca; pilot poderwał statek gładko i sprawnie. Po krótkiej wymianie komunikatów z kontrolą lotów otworzono im przejście w kopule ochronnej i wyprysnęli w górę, nabierając przyspieszenia. Księżniczka otworzyła panel przed sobą i wysunęła ekran, zamierzając najwyraźniej skracać sobie podróż oglądaniem filmów; Poe wychylił się ze swego siedzenia, próbując dojrzeć miasto w dole przez przezroczyste ściany kokpitu. Poprzednio zbyt był zajęty walką z uszkodzoną maszyną, żeby widzieć cokolwiek wokół siebie, teraz – kto wie, czy to nie jedyna okazja przyjrzenia się planecie, na której się znalazł. Dalian zauważyła jego manewry.  
– Raido, opuść osłony i zrób ze dwa kółka nad miastem – zakomenderowała. – Zdaje się, że Poe chce podziwiać widoki – zwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem. Podziękował skinieniem głowy. W kabinie pojaśniało, kiedy zewnętrzne osłony zaczęły się odsuwać; po chwili schowały się całkowicie, lecieli teraz jak zawieszeni w bańce mydlanej. Pojazd obniżył się lekko i zatoczył łagodny łuk, zawracając nad miasto.  
Widok faktycznie był imponujący. Danabar, stolica Anhamaru, rozciągał się na wiele mil wzdłuż wybrzeża morskiego. Nabrzeże oblepione było jachtami i małymi stateczkami, dalej, nad szeroką laguną rozciągały się plaże i parki. W centrum miasta strzelały w górę liczne drapacze chmur, lśniąc w porannym słońcu jak wielościenne kryształy. Wokół nich krążyły sznury pojazdów, z góry przypominające zwarte armie drapieżnych owadów. Szeroka aleja przecinała miasto z zachodu na wschód, jednym końcem sięgając rozłożystego, jasnego budynku zbudowanego na planie łuku i niemal pozbawionego okien; gładka ściana pięła się na wiele pięter wzwyż jak tama na górskiej rzece. Drugi koniec alei niknął w parku otaczającym pałac. Poe domyślał się, że budynek tak wyraźnie i symbolicznie połączony z pałacem też musi mieć coś wspólnego z władzą.  
– To siedziba Senatu. – Dalian potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia. – Mój biedny ojciec codziennie użera się tam z tą bandą twardogłowych starców; jakie to szczęście, że mnie to nigdy nie czeka! – westchnęła teatralnie. – O, spójrz, akurat nadlatuje!  
Na dachu lądował właśnie duży, stateczny transportowiec typu Citadel, w kolorze lśniącej czerni, przypomniający poważnego i trochę niezdarnego żuka. Eskortowała go kolumna stalowoszarych pojazdów najwyraźniej należących do miejscowych sił bezpieczeństwa. Tych Poe nie rozpoznawał: musiały być jakąś lokalną konstrukcją.  
– Raido, podleć – zażądała księżniczka i pilot posłusznie obniżył lot. Eskorta momentalnie wyprysnęła w górę, otaczając stateczek, radio zatrzeszczało niespokojnie.  
– Punworcca, wlatujesz w przestrzeń zamkniętą – rozległ się metaliczny głos. – Zidentyfikuj się i podaj cel podróży.  
Raido pochylił się nad mikrofonem.  
– Księżniczka Dalian Zi Volsto Aveni i służba, podróż prywatna – zameldował. – Cel: wyspa Saltu.  
– Wasza trasa nie prowadzi tędy – oznajmił głos. – Księżniczko Aveni, jeśli jest pani na pokładzie, proszę nadać sygnał identyfikacyjny. W przeciwnym razie będziemy zmuszeni rozpocząć procedurę bezpieczeństwa. Rozpoczynam odliczanie: dziesięć...  
– Księżniczko…? – Pilot spojrzał pytająco na Dalian.  
– Och, zapomniałam identyfikatora – rzuciła beztrosko. – Raido, wytłumacz im, że to ja, dobrze?  
Pilot rzucił na nią spłoszone spojrzenie i przełknął ślinę. Poe ściągnął brwi. Co tu się…  
– Tu Raido Mures, osobisty pilot księżniczki Aveni. Księżniczka jest na pokładzie. Powtarzam: księżniczka jest na pokładzie. Nie posiadamy identyfikatora. Księżniczka jest…  
– Może po prostu odlecimy? – zaproponował Poe. Dalian pokręciła głową i cicho syknęła.  
– Teraz? Nie ma mowy. Jeszcze pomyśleliby, że stchórzyłam!  
– Pani, on ma rację, lepiej...  
– Raido, chyba się zapominasz. – Głos Dalian momentalnie obniżył temperaturę w kokpicie.  
– Pani, tu jest jego wysokość twój ojciec. Naprawdę będą strzelać. – Twarz pilota poszarzała.  
– … jeden! – zabrzmiało w głośnikach. Najbliższy pojazd otworzył klapy, odsłaniając niewielkie działka laserowe.  
– No to… zgub ich! To rozkaz!  
– Trzymajcie się! – rzucił pilot i szarpnął za stery. Statek wystrzelił w górę, przyspieszenie wcisnęło ich w fotele. Kątem oka Poe zauważył, że eskorta nie pozostała w tyle. Statki straży przegrupowały się, część opadła w stronę lądowiska, osłaniając królewski transportowiec, kilka ruszyło za uciekinierami. Otworzyły ogień; wiązka światła minęła ich o włos. Raido ze spiętą twarzą manewrował, próbując wydostać się z opałów. Poe zacisnął palce na podłokietnikach; statki typu Punworcca były szybkie i zwrotne, ale ten chłopak nie wyglądał na dość doświadczonego, żeby…  
Zerwał się i walcząc z przeciążeniem ruszył w stronę kokpitu; za sobą usłyszał cichy okrzyk Dalian.  
– Odsuń się – warknął do pilota, chwytając za stery; Raido spojrzał na niego wściekle, ale krótki rozkaz Dalian przywołał go do porządku; rozpiął pasy i zsunął się z fotela, ustępując miejsca Poemu. W ostatniej chwili – tylko błyskawiczny przechył na prawą burtę uratował ich przed kolejną serią z działek. Poe ogarnął wzrokiem panel, zauważając przyciski wyrzutni torped; no proszę, statek księżniczki nie jest tak bezbronny, jak się wydawało. Nie zamierzał ich jednak używać; cała nadzieja w szybkości i zwinności.  
– Złap się czegoś, bo będzie ostro! – rzucił i runął w dół, wprost między budynki. W mieście chyba nie będą strzelać?  
Tak jak przewidywał, straż wstrzymała ogień, ale wciąż nie chciała się odczepić. Rozpoczął się szaleńczy wyścig. Stateczek był naprawdę cholernie zwrotny, ale manewrowanie wśród wyrastających z nagła tuż przed dziobem ścian było gorsze niż roje meteorytów w Pasie Alderaanu. Tylko tu jednak mógł mieć nadzieję, że naprawdę zgubi eskortę; większe i wolniejsze statki straży nie mogły wytrzymać konkurencji z małym slupem. Zatrzęsło, kiedy skrzydło trafiło w jakąś antenę... i zwrot na burtę, i w górę! Gdzieś za nim Dalian coś krzyczała, a może się śmiała? Prawie nie słyszał, skoncentrowany na sterach, świat wokół zawęził się do błysku kontrolek i małego wycinka przestrzeni przed dziobem. I korkociągiem w dół, inne pojazdy śmigają na boki, skądś dochodzi lekki swąd kabli…  
Miasto skończyło się nagle, wyprysnęli na otwartą przestrzeń, słońce zalśniło na falach oceanu. Poe obejrzał się. Jeden… nie, dwa uparciuchy ciągle tu były, ich ciemne sylwetki zbliżały się, choć wyciskał co się dało z silników. Jak długo jeszcze, ile mają paliwa?  
– Poe, wystarczy – usłyszał za sobą głos Dalian. – Zwolnij.  
– Nie mogę, zestrzelą nas! – warknął.  
– Nie zestrzelą. – Księżniczka podeszła do kokpitu, w jej ręce lśnił srebrno niewielki dysk. Nachyliła się nad mikrofonem.  
– Księżniczka Dalian Zi Volsto Aveni do eskorty królewskiej. Nadaję sygnał identyfikacyjny. – Wcisnęła dysk w szczelinę na pulpicie.  
Przez chwilę nie działo się nic, statki pruły przestrzeń wciąż z tą samą prędkością. Potem eskorta wyraźnie zwolniła.  
– Jej wysokość Dalian Zi Volsto Aveni, potwierdzam – rozległ się metaliczny głos. – Prosimy o wybaczenie, księżniczko. Życzymy miłej podróży.  
Poe w szoku obserwował, jak statki straży zawracają nad miasto. Pozwolił się wypchnąć z fotela ponuremu Raido; szumiało mu w uszach, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko to… dowcip? Rozrywka znudzonej panienki z wyższych sfer? Powoli odwrócił się w stronę Dalian.  
– Robiłaś sobie żarty, tak? – wybuchnął. – Cały czas miałaś ten… identyfikator?  
– Nie tym tonem, Poe – skarciła go, machinalnym ruchem dotykając holopadu; krótki impuls niemal pozbawił go tchu. – Tak, miałam. I dziękuję ci za ten popis, to był naprawdę świetny lot! – Uśmiechnęła się. Jemu nie było do śmiechu.  
– Na Moc, strzelali do nas! Mogli…  
– Ale przecież nic się nie stało, prawda? – rzuciła lekko. – Dzięki tobie. Muszę cię częściej zabierać z sobą!  
– Nie, drugi raz nie dam się tak wrobić – warknął. – Nic się nie stało? A nie pomyślałaś, że tych ludzi spotkają konsekwencje? Czy u was można ot, tak strzelać do księżniczek?  
– Och… – Dalian na chwilę straciła rezon. – Ależ nic im nie będzie – powiedziała niepewnie. – Wypełniali swoje obowiązki broniąc mojego ojca, prawda? W razie czego sama zaświadczę. – To postanowienie, zdawało się, uspokoiło ją całkiem, bo znów uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – No już, nie bądź taki nadąsany. Zbyt poważnie podchodzisz do wszystkiego, ja się świetnie bawiłam!  
Wróciła na swój fotel, gestem nakazując mu zrobić to samo. Usiedli, Poe wciąż nachmurzony, Dalian rozbawiona i podniecona. Wyciągnęła rękę, wplatając palce w jego włosy, nieuważnie, od niechcenia, jakby głaskała psa. Miasto zostało za nimi, statek pruł na południe, zawieszony między błękitem nieba a morza. Wydawało się, jakby wściekła gonitwa sprzed kilku zaledwie minut była tylko złudzeniem, dziwnym snem.  
– Raido, jak daleko jeszcze? – Dalian wychyliła się ze swego fotela.  
– Najwyżej kwadrans, pani.  
– Hm. Zawróć nad Skałę Toka, zrób tam pętlę. Nie spiesz się – rozkazała.  
– Tak jest, pani. – Raido delikatnie pociągnął za stery, statek drgnął i zmienił kurs na południowy zachód. Poe podejrzliwie spojrzał na księżniczkę. Co znowu kombinowała?  
Odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem.  
– Mówiłam, nie bądź taki ponury – rzuciła lekko. – Musisz być bardziej wyluzowany! Czy wy, tam w tym twoim Ruchu Oporu, nie umiecie się bawić?  
– To nie zabawa, to… – zaprotestował. Nie dała mu skończyć. Zanim się zorientował, już siedziała okrakiem na jego kolanach, nachylając się do pocałunku. _A, do sarlacca!_ Może i jest zwariowana, nieodpowiedzialna, ale przecież taka młoda… Przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie, poczuł jak wąski języczek wsuwa się w jego usta. Dalian lubiła się całować i umiała to robić; w tej konkurencji Poe przyznawał jej miejsce w pierwszej trójce napotkanych w swym życiu kobiet. Smakował ją teraz i pozwalał się smakować, powoli, niespiesznie; no, jeśli tak ma wyglądać dalsza droga do pałacu, to mogą tam lecieć nawet przez biegun północny.  
Zaprotestował dopiero, kiedy poczuł jej dłonie manewrujące wokół zapięcia spodni; schwytał ją za ręce i odsunął się lekko. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Odchrząknął i wskazał wzrokiem na Raido, siedzącego najwyżej dwa kroki od nich.  
– Nie przesadzasz, księżniczko? – mruknął. – Może poczekajmy aż przylecimy na miejsce?  
Roześmiała się.  
– Po co czekać? Mam na ciebie ochotę teraz. W pałacu będzie jeszcze tyle przygotowań przed przyjęciem… A skoro mamy chwilę dla siebie, korzystajmy! No, nie wiedziałam, że wy, piloci Ruchu Oporu, jesteście tacy wstydliwi! – Wsunęła dłoń pod jego bieliznę, bez skrępowania zaciskając palce na członku. Zagryzł wargi. Dłoń Dalian ruszyła w powolną drogę, w górę i w dół… Doceniał, że nie zrobiła tego za pomocą neuroksu, ale…  
– Księżniczko, może jednak… – wydusił. – To jest… niewłaściwe.  
– Och, faktycznie, tobie to przeszkadza – przypomniało jej się. – No ale przecież nie każemy Raido wyjść, prawda? – zaśmiała się z własnego żartu. – A jeśli cię to krępuje… – zastanowiła się – pomyśl, że on jest przecież prawie jak droid. No chyba nie będziesz się wstydził droida?  
Poe potrząsnął głową. Droidy… To nie było dobre porównanie. Nie, raczej nie potrafiłby kochać się w obecności BB8… i z całą pewnością absolutnie nigdy przy C3PO!  
Ale tu nie było ani jednego, ani drugiego, była za to Dalian, zarumieniona, rozgrzana i chętna. Rzucił kontrolne spojrzenie ponad jej ramieniem; tył głowy pilota był najbardziej nieruchomą i obojętną rzeczą spośród wszystkich nieruchomych i obojętnych rzeczy w kokpicie. Do sarlacca, przecież nie ma wyjścia; jeśli nie będzie współpracował, ona i tak ma na niego sposób… Uniósł lekko biodra, pozwalając, by ściągnęła mu spodnie; sam wsunął dłonie pod szeroką, rozkloszowaną spódnicę i zamknął oczy, skupiając się na dotyku gładkiej skóry jej ud; tak było zdecydowanie lepiej. Zresztą, jego członek miał… w czubku wszelkie zastrzeżenia; czekał już, twardy i gorący, gotowy zanurzyć się w jej wilgotnej, miękkiej jamce. Poe przesunął dłonie na pośladki Dalian, nakierowując ją, aż wreszcie z krótkim, zdławionym okrzykiem wbiła się na jego drążek. Przez chwilę trwali w bezruchu, a potem drgnęła i zaczęła go ujeżdżać. Och, to było… Przyspieszała i zwalniała, w jednej chwili odsuwała się, pozwalając mu niemal całkiem się wyśliznąć, by w następnej zaatakować z nową siłą. Pozwalał sobą kierować, nie narzucał rytmu, dziś inicjatywa należała wyłącznie do niej. Ciasny uścisk jej ud, zapach rozgrzanej skóry, krople potu u nasady kręgosłupa. Pocałunkami tłumiła jego jęki. Poczuł jak jej ciało drży, przyspieszyła ruchy; napięcie stawało się nie do zniesienia. Krzyknęła krótko i ostro, jak nocny ptak z Yavinu; to było jak sygnał, który wyzwolił też jego orgazm.  
Otworzył oczy; pochylała się nad nim, rozpromieniona, z potarganymi włosami i rumieńcem na twarzy. Pocałowała go lekko w czubek nosa. Uśmiechnął się bezmyślnie, nie miał siły na nic; jakby wielka fala przetoczyła się po nim i wyrzuciła bezwładnego na piasek. Dalian zsunęła się z jego kolan, przygładzając pomiętą spódnicę.  
– Idę do łazienki – rzuciła. – Ty też się doprowadź do porządku. – Podała mu paczkę wilgotnych chusteczek, wydobytą ze schowka w podłokietniku.  
Poe zagryzł wargi; rzeczywistość powróciła i walnęła go jak młotem. Oczyścił się jak mógł, ubrał, unikając patrzenia na pilota. Ten co prawda wydawał się skupiony wyłącznie na przestrzeni przed sobą, lecz Dameron przysiągłby, że oddech miał nieco przyspieszony. _Sarlacc by to…_  
Dalian wynurzyła się z łazienki, świeża, pachnąca i uczesana, jakby nic nie zaszło.  
– Steruj w stronę wyspy, Raido – rzuciła, zajmując miejsce w fotelu. Odwróciła się w stronę Poego. – No, mój drogi, teraz czeka cię niespodzianka. Czegoś takiego jeszcze z pewnością nie widziałeś…  
Początkowo unoszące się nad oceanem ciemne kształty Poe wziął za chmury, zwłaszcza że wlecieli w gęsty deszcz, jednak już po chwili, gdy zbliżyli się bardziej, zobaczył, że to coś całkiem innego. Skały, początkowo niewielkie i nagie, potem coraz większe, porośnięte festonami splątanej zieleni, unosiły się wokół nich, kołysząc lekko jak balony uwiązane na niewidzialnych linach. Raido manewrował między nimi z zaciętą, skupioną twarzą, statek drżał lekko. Poe, z pytaniem wypisanym na twarzy, odwrócił się ku księżniczce.  
– Anomalie grawitacyjne – wyjaśniła z radosnym uśmiechem. – Zjawisko niespotykane poza Anhamarem – dodała z dumą. – Tutaj to tylko okruchy, dalej mamy prawdziwe latające wyspy, z których największą jest Saltu. Zapnij pasy, będzie trząść.  
Rzeczywiście, zaczęło. Stateczek w strugach wody przedzierał się naprzód, osłony antygrawitacyjne buczały lekko, pracując na najwyższych obrotach. Raido prowadził dość pewnie i Poe pomyślał, że wcale nie jest tak niedoświadczony, jak mu się wydawało. Widać było, że zna tę trasę, najwyraźniej nie pierwszy raz wiózł księżniczkę do jej pałacyku.  
Wlecieli nad obszar lądu i przestało padać; Poe zrozumiał, że nie był to deszcz, lecz morska woda unosząca się pod wpływem zaburzeń grawitacyjnych. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, latające wysepki robiły się coraz większe, na niektórych widać było krzewy i całkiem spore drzewa. Po chwili ogarnął ich cień; gdy Poe spojrzał w górę, zobaczył poszarpaną, czerwonawą skałę, wyglądającą jak wyrwana prosto z trzewi ziemi. Stateczek przyspieszył, wcisnął się w szczelinę między dwiema wyspami i wyprysnął w górę, prosto w blask słońca. Poe wciągnął powietrze. Przed nimi setką kolorów mienił się olbrzymi ogród, kwiaty i pnącza układały się w skomplikowane wzory jak na wielkim, bezcennym dywanie. Gdzieś w dali za tą feerią barw, ukryty częściowo za drzewami, wznosił się lekki, jasny, strzelisty budynek, przypominający żagiel na wietrze.  
– Jesteśmy na miejscu, Poe – oznajmiła księżniczka.


End file.
